Who am I?
by Lizzhugsturtles
Summary: Danny is taken by the Guys in White for experimentation. Every one else thinks he's gone missing. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz have been trying to find him for months. One day they finally find him, but only this time he isn't himself. He's changed. Who is Danny?
1. Prologue

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just love the show!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mistake**

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep over?" Sam Manson asked. She was sitting in a recliner and was bent to see her best friend, Danny Fenton, who was leaving the room, his backpack hanging over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My folks are missing me," He smiled, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the dim room, and exited. heading towards the front door.

Sam got up and followed her friend to say good bye. Before he opened the door, Sam grabbed him and hugged him tight. She could see Danny starting to blush and finally pulled away from him, waving him good bye and closing the door. She exhaled and slumped on the door. She started to blush but her moment was ruined when her other best friend, Tucker Foley walked in holding a bag of bar-b-q chips in hand. He smiled, knowing Sam was having an episode.

"Gosh Sam. Admit your feelings to him. You know he likes you, just go for it," Tucker incouraged, reaching in the bag and stuffing his face with chips.

Sam frowned and got up, slapping her friend in the process, "No way. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You always give that excuse," Tucker said, rubbing his shoulder, trying to wipe away the pain. Sam smirked and walked downstairs.

Tucker smiled and followed her down the stairs, still stuffing his mouth with chips, "I hope Danny doesn't get in trouble today. He told me that if he's late again that he's going to get grounded. Then what are we going to do without him?"

Sam held back a laugh but continued to walk down the stairs, into her basement, "So what else do you want to do? Movie, video games?"

Tucker stopped eating his chips and scrunched up his face, thinking about his options, "Movie. I already had fun with Danny playing games."

Sam nodded and pulled out one of the newer movies out, a horror movie, and opened it up, pulling the plastic away and holding the disk. She plopped the disk in and sat down next to Tucker in one of the recliners. She held up the remote to the DVD player and looked at her friend in amusement, "Ready?"

He grinned, "Ready!"

Sam pressed play and sunk down in her chair, "To bad Danny couldn't watch this. He would of loved it!"

* * *

Danny walked a couple of feet and ran into an ally way. He looked around making sure no one was in sight and whispered his signature cry, "Going Ghost!" Bluish-white rings appeared around his waist and started to move transforming him into Amity Park's greatest hero, Danny Phantom. He smiled and pushed back his matted white hair. He launched himself into the air and started to fly towards his home. He couldn't help but smile at the breeze, making him relax and sharp.

Suddenly he heard a gun shot and was soon tumbling out of the air. He landed in the park and near a couple of trees. He looked up, dazed, and started to find who had shot him out of the air. He spotted a couple men walking towards him holding, massive ecto weapons.

Danny looked at them, wide eyed and started to get up, but failed. He looked behind himself and noticed his right leg wasn't working. He started to panic, forcing his leg to coorporate. He looked up and held his breath.

"Hello Phantom. What have you been doing lately?" One of the men asked, grabbing Danny's chin and forcing him to look at him.

Danny started to whimper and the man smirked. He turned towards the men and nodded. Danny couldn't move, since he was drained of energy and his right leg wasn't responding. A few of them approached the ghost boy and placed cuffs on his wrists and feet. One of them picked him up, bridal style, and started to take him to a van that was hidden behind a couple of trees.

Danny started to struggle but gave up, since the cuffs were ghost proof and these men were stronger than him right now.

"Don't worry Phantom. We'll be home soon," A voice whispered and soon he felt a needle enter his body on his left shoulder. Danny's eyes started to droop into unconsiousness and he felt darkness soon surround him.

* * *

"Do we have him?" A man asked, his tone deep.

Another man approached him, "Yes, I was just informed that we him and that he is arriving soon."

The man nodded, "And will you be performing vivisection on him?"

The second man shook his head, "No. We would like to inject him with liquids our scientists have created over the years. Then we think that we will be able to perform the vivisection on him."

The man nodded, "Very well."

The second man dipped his head, "Yes Sargent," He exited the room and soon left the Sargent alone.

He smirked and brought his attention back to his paper work. _Soon, he would be here._

* * *

What's going to happen do Danny? Who's going to save him? REVIEW! Please review and tell me what you think about this story so far.

If you are interested in this story, check out my other stories!


	2. Where's Danny?

I would like to thank the people that have reviewed. If you read my previous chapter then review. I would like to know your opinion on it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where's Danny?**

Sam woke up, startled, from a loud noise. She turned her head to the direction of the sound and relaxed, when Tucker looked at her and gave a smile, playing with his PDA in his sleeping bag. She giggled at him and covered herself staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want to do today, Tucker?" She asked.

Tucker looked back at her and shrugged, "Probably hang with Danny. You wanna go to the Nasty Burger then head to the mall?"

Sam nodded and reached for her black phone, which was on the bed stand. She picked it up, immedietly dialing her friend's number. She held the phone to her ears and listened for her familiar friend's voice on the other end.

After a few moments the call was unavailable and she called the Fenton residence instead. After a couple more rings she heard the muffled voice of Mrs. Fenton, "Hello, Fenton residence."

Sam sighed and spoke, "Hi Mrs. Fenton. It's Sam. I was wondering if I could talk to Danny," She heard a pause and then Mrs. Fenton spoke, her voice worried.

"Y-You mean h-he's not t-there?" Sam paused her mouth hanging open.

She shook her head in responce, but knew Mrs. Fenton couldn't see her, "He left early yesterday. He told me that he was already in trouble."

"He is. That could only mean once thing. He's missing," Sam froze and felt the phone drop from her grasp, onto the cold hard wood underneith her bed. She felt wet tears fall down her cheeks and she threw her face down into her blankets, sobbing her heart out.

Tucker ran to her and sat next to her, rubbing her back. He noticed the phone on the floor and picked it up, placing it to his ear, "Hello Mrs. Fenton."

"He's gone!" She shrieked and the phone went dead.

Tucker placed the phone on the counter and patted his friend, "It's ok Sam. Remember we saved Danny once. We can do it again."

Sam looked up and smiled hugging her friend, "Thanks Tuck. Yeah. We can find him. We just need to get equiptment from the Fenton lab," She got up and ran to her bathroom, changing into her clothes.

Tucker smiled and grabbed his clothes, changing in another bathroom.

* * *

_7 months later..._

"Dash Baxter?"

"I'm here Mr. Lancer." Dash smirked and flexed his muscles.

"Good Mr. Baxter," Mr. Lancer said and checked off the rest of his students, "Good everyone is here. Now to start on the history of World War II. Turn to page 237." Everyone groaned at his command, but began to turn to the page.

Sam looked at the clock and slumped down in her chair, seeing that there was 40 minutes of class left. _Just for once can we skip this stupid class_, she thought.

As if on command, an alarm rang, signalling that there was a ghost presence in the school and for everyone to evacuate. Everyone started to run towards the closet exit which was the gym. Sam grabbed Tucker and started to run with everyone else. She turned around, trying to find the ghost responsible for the alarm.

Tucker was running towards his locker, which was on the way to the gym, and pulled out 2 Fenton wrist rays. He handed one to Sam and placed it on himself. They soon tried to locate the ghost, turning around repeatedly. Both still followed the classes to the gym.

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone turned to peek at the ghostly presence. Sam and Tucker walked to the front of the crowd to see 2 ghosts. One of them they recognized but the other didn't seem familar.

The first one was Vlad, in ghost form. He was leaned against a couple of lockers groaning in pain. The other ghost was weirder. He wore a baggy black jacket, the hoodie covering his face and black jeans. He also had a pair of white old boots. His hands were covered in bandages that were stained green and red. He was crouched over Vlad, flying overhead.

Everyone stopped in terror and curiosity at the two ghosts. The ghosts however took no notice of the humans.

Vlad looked up at the ghost and yelled, "You think you can beat me that easily? You think to smart for yourself."

The other ghost kept quiet and created a energy ball with his hands. He launched towards the feet of Vlad and the ball burst, creating a prison for Vlad. He looked at his new surroundings and began to blast the ball around him. The blasts bounced off the shield and came back to the creator. He grunted and passed out.

The ghost smirked and flew down, letting go of the shield. Vlad fell down with a thud, but still asleep.

Sam couldn't help but squint at the ghost. He seemed familiar. Then Sam noticed who he was. The ghost began to pick up Vlad, when Sam came running to the ghost and screaming, "I know who you are. Danny? Is that you?"

The ghost looked in her direction and paused seeing her scream at the ghost. He grunted at her and began to fly away until Sam yanked the hoodie off and paused, astonished by her discovery.

He had black and white hair, you couldn't tell which one dominated, and a blue right eye and a green left eye. If you looked close enough you could be able to see crimson in the middle of both eyes.

He gasped and frowned, and started to shoot Sam. She started to dodge but was hit back by one of the rays.

He came up to her and growled, "Don't you ever do that again you hear? I will not hesitate to kill you, _human._"

She crawled back, scared and Danny picked Vlad off flying towards the ceiling and disappearing from sight.

She started to cry and Tucker ran to her, gripping her waist and pulled her up from the floor.

"Don't cry Sam. Something's just wrong with him. At least we know he's alive. Right?"

She nodded and pulled her wrist to clear away her tears, "Yeah. We can go rescue him. Come on, let's go. We have to tell Jazz."

Tucker nodded and ran towards the front door of the school. Sam followed him, not caring about their backpacks or anything. Danny was alive to them, they could go finally rescue him after 7 months.

* * *

Are they going to find him? Will Jazz help out? What's happen to Danny? Find out soon :)

**But for now, REVIEW!**


	3. Decision

I would like to thank the people that have reviewed. I was hoping for alot of review on chapter 2 but I didn't get alot. I was hoping to reach 10 reviews this chapter...

This idea came to me when I was watching Reality Trip. Love that episode. Well enough of me talking, Enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Decision**

"Are you sure you saw Danny? I don't think we'll just find him after 7 months," Jazz said focusing on her homework. She changed a lot since the disappearance of her little brother. She became more distant with others and became home schooled. She continued to find him, but started to give up slowly on that chance.

"Yes. I'm positively sure! I'm saw him with my own eyes. He was attacking a ghost in the school. Then...then he threatened me when I pulled his hoodie down. I saw his face. It was..." Sam started but was interrupted by Jazz.

"It was Danny. But I don't believe that was him. That ghost could fool you," Jazz said sarcastically.

Tucker came up to her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face the geek. He shook her and said calmly, "We know what we saw. He had Danny's voice. That guy looked like him, but he looked like as if both Danny's forms came together. He's being used. We've found him. Don't you want to save him from this?"

Jazz looked at them for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine, I'll help. But if this is a mistake then I'll give up on finding him. He's gone anyway."

"No he's not," Sam yelled throwing her fists down, "He isn't a mistake. He loves us and he wouldn't do this for no reason. He's good. He needs help."

Jazz only nodded at her, "So where do we begin?"

Sam shrugged and crossed her arms, "I think we should start searching through the ghost files again."

"But we've check through it thousands of times! I don't think we can find anything more useful in there," Jazz said impatiently.

"No a few months ago, but with the new information we have now, I think we can find who our next target is," Sam said rubbing her chin.

"Then let's get started!" Tucker yelled, running downstairs. Jazz and Sam looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Danny continued to fly towards the familiar white building, holding Plasmius in his hands. He was squirming in his hands but Danny ignored it and thought about why the white suits needed him.

* * *

"Did anything interesting happen today Phantom?" A man asked sitting in a round chair in a dark cell.

Danny nodded and spoke, "I saw this ghost. He was trying to break me out. It was that Masters guy."

The man looked at him closely, "Masters? He isn't a ghost."

Danny cocked his head, "He turned into a ghost. I was scared. He was trying to pull me out. Then he disappeared when he heard somebody coming."

The man nodded, astonished by this information. He wrote something down in his notepad, to contact the agents about this news.

The man looked back at Danny, who was sitting against the wall playing with his broken boots. The man cast a wicked smile, "Very good Phantom. And for that I think you deserve a prize for being so obedient. You get to eat more than usual for the rest of the week. I will make sure they include a roll and come good soup. And just for you being so good I'll add in some cake. How does that sound?"

Danny nodded, eager at this new information. He usually got one slice of bread and a half cup of water. Hearing this made him happy.

"And I think if you want to be more congratulated, I think if you catch him, I'll change you into another comfortable room and get you new clothes. How about that?" Danny's eyes started to brighten up and he smiled.

"Good. I will let you go in 3 days and you have 1 week to find him. 1 week or else the agents will try to find him and you. And you will be punished...severely," The man said and got up walking to the cell door.

Danny nodded and went to his bed, which was a old mattress and rags that were sowed together to form a blanket.

"Good night Phantom," and with that the man left.

Danny curled up in his bed and began to think of the pleasures of being free for a while and living in a new room. This room made him uncomfortable and it worried him. But the best news was that he get new clothes. He had been living in the same clothes for 3 months now since the last injection.

He shuddered and fell asleep.

* * *

But Danny didn't care what happen to this ghost. He was going to live in a new room and have new clothes. He entered the door with 2 days to spare. The white suits noticed his presence and walked over to him grabbing Plasmius from his arms and a few of them showing him to a hallway.

Danny was confused and scared but shook it off when they pushed him to a new room, filled with a new mattress, fresh sheets, and a pile of new clothes, folded for him.

He smiled and picked it up, spinning around observing the room more closely. He spotted a door next to the mattress and walked into the grey room. There was a sink and shower. He shrugged and began to strip himself of his clothes. He threw away the shoes and pants but kept the hoodie, since it was his favorite part of the outfit. He slipped on some gray sweatpants and white sneakers. He smiled and sank himself in his mattress.

The material was soft comforting. He felt himself relax and slip into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

:o What are they going to do with Vlad? Will the trio find Danny? Start guessing!

But _**Review!**_


	4. Capture

. Well I got some review..but I was hoping for a spark of them. Well reviews are appreciated! I want to do something I've haven't done by answering a few of them.

**Spotty178**- Thank you so much :). You don't know how much I appreciate it. Anyway nice guess but you're wrong. :) I won't reveal anything, so you have to read to find out.

**Lily Fenton Phantom**- Thanks for your comment. It makes me want to write more.

**Random Person- **Very nice guess. But no. His forms were pushed into one.

**Doggyjunky-** I don't really want to explain what vivisection is. Check on google if you want. Thank you for your review.

Well their goes. I won't do that often.

This chapter is going to leave you on the edge of your seats xD Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Capture**

"Ok. So he's alive. So we can mark off Skulker. He would kill Danny," Sam said crossing Skulker's name off her notepad.

Tucker nodded and scrolled down the list of enemies, "How about Walker?"

Sam shook her head, "No, he wouldn't let Danny go like that to catch Vlad."

Tucker nodded and continued through the list before stopping on a name, "How about the Guys in White."

Sam and Jazz froze and stared at the screen. The words glowed, mocking them.

"They have him. I know they have him. How could we forget?" Sam said closing her eyes.

"Then let's start there," Jazz said walking to the speeder. Her parents hardly used it since the disappearance of their son. They continued ghost research but they hardly came to the lab anymore.

Sam and Tucker followed, who also turned off the computer in case Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came down stairs, and walked into the speeder.

Tucker came to the front and located the address of the Guys in White laboratory.

Jazz's light bulb flickered and she jumped out grabbing some weapons, "In case we need help."

Both Tucker and Sam looked through the door and nodded. Jazz ran back in holding guns and deflectors.

"There," She said and sat down. Tucker smiled and pulled the speeder's lever on throttle. The speeder went full force though the hole in the lab and came out in the sunny air.

"Let's go save Danny!" Tucker screamed in excitement and began to drive.

* * *

Danny woke up to an alarm. He jolted with a start and searched around the room for any danger. He saw a man come in smiling.

"Hello Phantom. How was your little vacation," The man asked.

Danny shrugged, "The outside world looks amazing. How come I haven't been out there before?"

The man paused, "Because we think you would escape from us. But you wouldn't do that would you?"

The boy shook his head, "I wouldn't do that. You told me I was born here. This is my home," The man smirked at the boy's words.

"Yes, this is your home. Maybe I could make arrangements for you to visit the outside world a few times a week. You deserve it. A boy like you needs to get out and be healthy."

Danny smiled and wrapped himself in his blanket. His white and black hair plopped out of its place and landed on his eyes, making the boy laugh out in enjoyment.

The man laughed with him, "Ok then. Good day Phantom," Danny nodded and watched the man leave through the metal door.

The boy trusted him. He never told him anything wrong. Danny sighed and walked to the bathroom, striping himself of his clothes and turning on the water, ready to take a bath.

He filled the tub with water and sank himself there. The water was so soothing and soon it caused him to think.

What did they want with that ghost? He wasn't sure but it didn't really concern him. That ghost was trying to get him killed. He was better off where he was at now.

He soon heard a knock in the door and carefully got out of the tub and put on his new clothes including new boxers. Danny walked out of the bathroom and saw one of the white suits come up to him.

"We need to check your vitals. No painful tests. Just making sure your not sick or anything," The white suit said. Danny nodded and followed the man to lab.

He sat down on a chair and waited for instructions.

A new man came out wearing a lab coat. He looked peaceful and nice.

"Hello Danny. Is it ok that I call you that?" Danny nodded, "Very well. I'm here to check you for any sickness," the man grabbed a needle and stuck it in his arm, ejecting green redish blood. He put it on a table and poured some of it into a microscope container. He placed it under the microscope and looked around it seeing everything was normal. After finishing the blood he came back to Danny who was half asleep.

"Ok then your blood seems normal, so you're not sick. Now just let me check your bones and muscles and then you can go back to your room," Danny sat still as the man touch his bones, making sure everything was in place. He then ordered the boy to stand and move around seeing that his muscles were working properly.

"Everything looks about right, so you can return to your room," Danny walked out and followed another white suit into his room.

The door shut tight and Danny went back to his bed, sitting on it and looking at his palms. He forced a bit of green energy to appear on his hands. He smiled at this and began to play with the light.

It flickered repeatedly and made Danny relax. After a couple more minutes, he got bored and slept.

* * *

"There it is!" Tucker pointed towards a rather large building in the distance and began to drive faster.

Jazz began to jump with joy and started to pick up a couple of weapons. She paused and ran to the back of the room and pulled out 3 orange and black jumpsuits. She handed one to Tucker and Sam and started to put hers on. Tucker and Sam looked at her clueless.

"Put them on. They're going to be some use. My dad and mom changed the jumpsuits a bit. They now can go invisible and can communicate," Sam smiled and started to slip in her suit. Tucker stopped the ship a couple of yards away from the building and placed his on too.

"Everyone ready?" Jazz asked.

Both nodded and jumped out of the ship. They started running towards the building and cloaked themselves from anyone else's view.

They walked into the building and were all surprised when there were little guards. Sam crept through the room and into the back of room. She noticed a directory and walked to it. Tucker and Jazz managed to follow her and started to read through the rooms.

Today's Schedule

1st level- Main room

2nd level- Meeting rooms; Meeting with Sargent about new ghost, room 23

3rd level- Ghost rooms; Lake, room 14; Danny Phantom, room 28;

4th- Ghost labs N/A

Everyone's eyes stared at Danny's name. He was here. They began to run towards the elevator into level 3.

After the long ride they through ever door finding the number 28. They halted when they approached the door labeled 28.

Sam and Tucker stared at Jazz who apologized for her behavior. They smirked at her and Sam approached the door. She knocked and found a button near her hand. She pressed it and the door opened quickly.

Everyone walked in, carefully placing their feet softly, not making any noise and dropped the invisibility. Tucker eyed the object on the mattress and pulled his hand out, stopping the rest of the group. They stopped and noticed what Tucker stop them for.

There on the mattress was Danny. He was curled in a ball, his fists holding the blanket forcefully. Sam began to laugh but knew this was no time to be funny. He started to move and fell off the mattress.

He got up and groaned rubbing his head from the fall. He looked up at the new visitors and ran onto the wall, scared.

Tucker dropped his gun and slumped it on his back. He approached the boy and replied, "Don't be scared. Don't you remember us?"

Danny was scared out of his wits. They had guns and would shoot him. He didn't care what that person said. He didn't trust them.

He stood up, still leaned against the wall, "I don't know who you are, but you better get out of my room."

Sam stopped and looked at him carefully, "Don't you remember who we are?"

Danny shook his head and crossed his arms, "Nope never had. I only know that I've lived here all my life."

Tucker let out a nervous laugh, "No you haven't. Don't you remember? This is your sister," he said pointing towards Jazz, "Me and Sam are you best friends."

He stared at them awhile and frowned, "I don't have a sister. I never did. They told me I was born here. And I especially don't have any friends."

Jazz approached him and put her hands on his shoulders, "You must of lost your memory. Danny you have to remember."

"How do you know my name?" Danny said edging his shoulders away from her.

"I'm your sister," Jazz's eyes sparkled for the first time in months.

Danny paused and soon opened his mouth about to speak when an alarm blared. 2 men walked in holding guns pointed at the intruders.

"Get away from him," One of them yelled.

Danny ran to the corner and let the guys do their work. The men took notice of that and nodded at him. Danny smiled.

"What have you done to him?" Jazz screamed.

"He has been protected. He's in good hands," The same man replied.

"No he hasn't. He lost his memory. How is that protecting?" Sam spat.

Danny was frightened by this, he wanted this to end so he shot the visitors. They fell to the floor, unconscious.

The men looked down at them then at Danny, who was still in the corner frightened.

"Very good, Phantom. You did very well. Don't believe what they said," Danny nodded and watched as both men grabbed the bodies and slid them out of the room. They called a good night and the doors closed.

Danny walked to his bed and fell on it. He was scared and reacted out of fright. Did he make a right choice by shooting them? He didn't know. He sighed and shut his eyes.

* * *

;o Oh, no. Seems like the Guys in White have Sam, Jazz and Tucker! Who's side is Danny on?

I would like at least 14 or more reviews before I continue. Striving for success? xD

**Review!**


	5. Questioned

OMG! I wasn't expecting this many reviews this fast. Thank you! :D

Well anyway here's da new edition of WHO AM I?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Questioned**

Tucker woke up to the cold temperature of the floor. He jerked up taking in his surroundings. He was in a small room, the size of an small living room, and there was a door with a steel window. There was a tiny lamp hanging form the ceiling, too. He noticed Sam and Jazz crouched near each other still asleep. He decided to get up but his legs wouldn't operate to push his weight. He sighed and sat down against his wall, trying to remember what happened the day before.

He closed his eyes remembering seeing Danny scared and backing up against a wall. Then nothing. He groaned as a sharp pain hit him in his head. Tucker rubbed his temple and put his head on the floor.

Jazz took notice of the movement in the dim light and crawled over to Tucker, putting a hand on him, "You okay?"

Tucker nodded and grabbed his legs, forming a ball. Jazz continued on her fours and stopped next to Tuckers head. She patted him slowly and leaned against the wall whispering, "It's okay Tucker. We'll get through this. Even though we don't have our weapons, we can make it."

He smiled and noticed that their weapons were all gone. He placed his head on her lap, frowned and began to wonder about how they would get out. Jazz smiled and stared through the window.

"What's wrong with you little brother?" She moaned.

* * *

"Phantom!" Danny jerked up to see the voice and saw the man that had given him so much.

"Hello, um what's your name?" He asked.

The man smirked, "Ah. Did I forget that important detail? Silly me. Well, my name is Professor Smith. Call me Smith," The boy nodded and grabbed his blanket, wrapping himself in it.

"What would you like, Smith?" He said and cocked his head into the soft material of his hoodie.

"Nothing much. Some agents told me that you did something brave yesterday. Is that true?" Danny nodded grinning, "Oh my. And what did you do?"

"They started asking me weird questions and I got scared, because they had guns. Then the men came in a started arguing with each other. I got frustrated so I shot the intruders."

"Well, that is an accomplishment," Smith patted the poor boy on his back and smiled, "You deserve something for not believing them. What do you want?"

Danny started to think about something he wanted. He already had new clothes and a new room, he could go outside and he had good food to eat. He kept thinking until he decided.

"I want to talk to those intruders. Teach them a lesson for trying to come here," the man squinted at the boy, trying to find a hint of a lie. He couldn't sense one and gave up.

"Very well then. You may see them, but only for a half an hour. That's it," he sighed.

Danny smiled and began to lay down, thinking of questions to ask them. He was curious about what they told him.

That tall girl was his sister. He never met her, or did he remember her. Then those two teens. Danny never had any friends, he never met any people his age. But he recongized that girl from the school, the one who took his hoodie off and revealed himself to everyone. Maybe what they told him was true, about losing his memory.

He gave a sigh and rubbed his temple. He hated to chose which side he would believe. He just hated it. It made him think that if he chose the wrong side that he would have made a mistake and he would suffer the conquences.

Danny stood up when he heard a knock on the door. A white suit came to him and nodded. Danny smiled and followed him out of his room and towards the prision rooms. Danny got the sounds of moaning and whimpering as he was entering and staring at the people behind the steel doors begging for mercy. He looked up towards the man.

"What are all these people doing here?" He asked softly.

The man grunted, "They are criminals. People that have hurt others for their own purposes. We lock them up in here, until they're ready to get out."

Danny stared on in the dark chamber of prisons, and paused as the man pulled out a key and let him in, "You got 30 min," Danny nodded and continued to walk in.

He made out 2 objects on top of each other and one object farther away from them. Suddenly a bright light flashed in the room which made Danny hiss. As soon as it passed, he got his vision back and it revealed the geeky boy laying on the oldest girl. He bit back a chuckle and walked up to them closer.

The boy soon noticed the halfa and raised his head. The girl stirred after the boy raised his head and brought her attention to Danny.

He smirked and crossed his arms on his chest. He came closer to them and sat a couple of feet away. He looked away and then exhaled, "Look. I'm sorry what I did to you back there," There was no reply from the teens. Danny stared at them and rubbed his neck, " I didn't mean it. I panicked. I'm not used to being...confronted."

The last teen that was in the corner, crawled over to the group and sat next to Jazz.

Tucker was itching to scream out 'What is wrong with you?' to the poor defendless black and white haired boy, but stopped himself, since Danny was already scared.

Jazz nodded and smiled, "I forgive you. I could never be mad at you."

Danny continued to stare at the teens and bit his lip, "I don't believe you but tell me about...this other me. I want to know about him."

Jazz couldn't help but grin. Her little brother was curious about himself. If they weren't trapped in a dim cell, she would of cried tears of happiness.

"Well, before you were kidnapped 7 months ago-"

"I was kidnapped?" Danny interrupted. He was now on the floor, holding on to his knees, trying to soak up what he was hearing.

"You were kidnapped. We didn't know what happened to you. Believe me, we tried to find you. We never gave up but...it was already late. I started to give up on hope finding you. But then you came back to the school. You weren't gone," Danny placed his head on his knees and exhaled.

"What is this place? No one ever explained it to me," He asked.

Jazz smiled and began to tell him, "This place is the Guys in White headquarters. They are government ghost hunting agents. They kidnap ghost and experiment on them for anythings that could hurt humans."

"They never experimented on me. I don't have scars or anything," Danny questioned, raising a brow.

"You may think that but they did. You don't remember us and you're stuck like that," Tucker said waving towards him. Sam noticed his movement and punched him in the arm, earning a yelp in her direction.

"Tucker. Please! It's not his fault his two halves are like that!" Sam yelled. Tucker opened an eye and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry. It's just what happened to you?" Tucker eyeing Danny. He looked at himself and shrugged.

"What do you mean? I was always like this," Danny crossing his arms.

Jazz shook her head, "No you weren't. You had two halves. A human half and a ghost half. I think that both of your halves combined into a whole. Cause they show traits of each half in your body."

Danny frowned, "Yeah right. I don't believe you. Like I would have 2 halves? Nobody can be a ghost and human at the same time."

Jazz smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a couple pictures. She handed it to Danny and smiled, "I knew this picture would come in handy."

Danny looked down at the pictures. The first one was a black haired human with bright blue eyes. He was holding on to two other people, an African American with a red hat, holding on to a device and a black haired girl wearing alot of black. He looked up at the boy and the girl, "This is you?"

Sam nodded, "That's us. You're in your human form," She pointed towards the boy in the middle, "That's you."

Danny squinted at the picture and pushed it towards the back. He stared at the second picture. It had a flying glowing boy, crossing his arms. He had neon green eyes and pure white hair. He was smirking and the picture took place near a octagonal shaped portal.

"That's in our parent's lab," Jazz said. Danny stared at it a bit then switched to the last picture.

It was a family. There was a big man in a orange and black suit. He had dark blue eyes and white and black hair. He had a huge grin on his face and his hands were on a boy and a woman. The woman had short light brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a blue and black jumpsuit. The boy was recognizable, it was him. And there was girl. She had blue eyes and orange hair.

"Is this...?" Danny stuttered.

Jazz nodded, "Its our family. Our mom, dad and me and you."

Danny was on the verge of crying. He dropped the pictures and ran towards Jazz, crying in her arms. Sam and Tucker moved away from Jazz, making room for Danny. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Shhh. Danny. I love you. They love you. We want you back. But you've been stuck here for..." Jazz's voice trailed off.

He stopped crying and looked up at Jazz, "I believe you. I think I can get you guys out of here. Maybe," Danny pushed her arms away from him and got up. He helped everyone else up and walked towards the cell door. He breathed and got the door with a blue ray.

The door froze and fell with a thud. He grinned and started to run. The teens were shocked by this behavior but ignored it, running after the destructive boy.

They heard shouts of anger but the were soon canceled out by a gun shot. Danny ran back towards the group and grinned, "Guards out!"

Everyone smiled as they followed him out a couple of hallways but stopped. Danny started to search around but shrugged, "I don't know the way out. I've never been outside through the front entrance."

Jazz came to the front of the group, "It's okay. I think we can lead the way out," She ran to the elevators and pressed the button. After a few seconds the button wasn't responding.

"I have an idea. Grab onto each other," They did as they were told and Danny grabbed Tucker, and phased through a couple of floors, finally landing on the first level. He let go of Tucker and walked towards the door, seeing if there were any agents in the way of stopping them. He smiled and walked back to the questioning group.

"Nothing's in the way. We can go now," Danny said turning around, and pulling his hoodie on his head. He patted it down and his eyes flickered around in his hat.

Tucker blinked, "You trust us?" Danny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I trust you. What you guys don't believe me?" Sam pulled Danny into a hug and he made an uncomfortable face, "Um...Sam. Could you like let go of me? I'm not used to being touched by others," Sam blushed and let go of him, falling back into the group. Tucker stiffled a gag and she elbowed him in the rib.

"Well be better go before they come," Jazz said breaking the silence. She grabbed Danny and started to run towards the entrance.

Sam and Tucker followed afoot and finally caught up to the group.

"We're going to make it!" Tucker bellowed in appreciation. Before they could cross the doors, Danny paused and fell down screaming in pain.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, rushing towards him and holding him in her lap.

"Well, well. I knew Phantom was going to realize what was happening eventually. But we won't let a experiment go undone," A tall looking man in a black suit walked out and smirked towards the defendless teens.

Tucker was on the verge of panic, while Jazz breathed in and out calming herself down. Sam was still holding Danny, who was now turning pale and yelling even louder.

Sam, who had tears down falling of her face, stared up at the man, "Stop it. Stop it. Please. He doesn't need this! Stop it!" her voice was raising in anger and desperation.

The man crossed his arms on his chest and gave a cold hearted laugh, "Sorry Mrs. I care about Phantom. But Phantom is just an experiment gone wrong. You see he wasn't like this before. He was...changed by a one of our liquids our scientists made. It combined both of his halves. We also found out he's human. What a surprise?"

Sam clutched her teeth and stood up, dropping Danny softly, "Let go of him, or I'll sue."

The man just laughed louder, "You sue? You must be silly. He belongs to us now. We own him. Isn't that right Phantom?"

Sam was confused of what the man meant but turned to see Danny standing, with a blank expression, and his eyes blaring red. There was no hint of blue or green in his spiritless eyes.

"Yes. You own me. I am nothing without you," Danny made no move and Sam came running towards him, shaking his shoulders.

"No! Danny, this can't be you! You can win. Don't let them control you!" More tears streamed down Sam's face.

"I do not listen to you. I listen to my master," Danny started to float towards the man but Sam dropped to the floor, sobbing her heart out.

Danny's eyes flickered to green, then to blue, then began to have its original blue, green and red eyes. He shook his head and noticed Sam on the floor, crying, "Sam?" She looked up, her purple eyes sparkling.

"What? You can't have control. It's impossible!" Danny smirked towards the black suited man.

"Guess it's impossible to do this too," He said and his hand glowed green, creating a green swirly portal. He beckoned them to jump inside and looked back at the astonished man. He put a hand to his forehead then repleased it, "Have a nice day."

He jumped in and the portal vanished.

The Sargent was red with anger. He saw something that was impossible. Phantom escaped from his grasp after months of capture and experimentation he was...gone? He banged his fist against a bar and called to his agents.

"Get Phantom. I don't care what you do to him. Have him dead and bring me proof that he's dead. I want him killed after what just happened. He's been released from the chip."

Everyone nodded and ran towards the vehicles, grabbing weapons along the way. They boarded onto the helicopter, tanks and vans and started the engines. Vehicles roared out of the garage into the outside world.

The Sargent watched as all of the men drove away from the building. He leaned against the window in humilation. How dare that boy outsmart him. Maybe it was time for new equiptment...

He walked out of the view of the window and into the clean smelling labratory.

* * *

Wow. Longest chapter I've wrote for this story! Okay anyway. I'm not sure when this story will be done, cause I have alot of stories to write. Well anyway. Stick along for the next chapter and REVIEW!


	6. Memories

Sorry I haven't updated. I was busy with my mom's wedding. Anyway thank you for all the reviews. It makes me HAPPY! Well here's Chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories**

Danny fell out of the green swirly portal and landed on his stomach. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head. He looked up to see Jazz and Sam walking towards the forest and Tucker beside him, helping him to his feet.

"Yes! Good job Danny. You transported us near the speeder. Hurry up and board," Jazz called, starting up the speeder's engine. It roared to life and it's headlights flashed, showing the boys the location of the vehicle. They ran towards the flying mechanism and entered, shutting the door as hard as possible.

Tucker walked to the front and started the ship towards Amity Park. After everyone was settled, Sam looked towards Danny, who was staring out of the window.

"Danny?" She said with caution. He looked up and a smile replaced his frown.

"What's up Sam?" He said.

She wondered if he would ever get his memory back. To most people, they would recovered but maybe he wasn't that lucky, "Do you want your memory back?"

He nodded, "Yes. I do. I always wondered if that place was my home. I thought it was. Guess I was wrong."

Jazz looked behind from the passenger seat and smiled at the halfa, "Don't worry. You're going to live in a very nice place, with people to love and lots of food."

Danny blinked and a smile crossed his face, "Really? All I ever got there was little. It wasn't enough for me. I always needed more. I got more food when I told them that Masters was a ghost."

Sam's mouth hung opened, "You told them that? Why?"

Danny shrugged, not sure about what was the problem, "Yeah. He was trying to break me out. I was afraid of him. He just turned into a ghost and was trying to pull me out."

Sam looked towards Jazz, "We should thank Vlad. He was trying to break him out," She turned towards Danny, "You should of trusted him. He would of helped out come out and see us."

He frowned and sighed, "Can I take a nap. I'm really tired."

Jazz nodded, "Take a nap. You used alot of energy."

He smiled and laid his head against the oval window. His eyes sealed shut and moments later they heard soft snooring.

Jazz looked toward Sam, "Do you think he'll ever get his memories back?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure. If he's been gone for 7 months and he hasn't retrieved it them then I think its permanent."

Tucker turned his head toward the girls and sighed, "I think so too. He should have them by now. We need to ask him about what happened back there."

Sam and Jazz smiled and looked forward their backs behind Danny.

They didn't notice Danny moaning softly in his sleep.

* * *

_Danny's eyes opened and blinked repeatedly, unblurring his vision. He felt stiff and felt something holding his wrists, neck, stomach, and ankles down. He started to struggle but interrupted when he was tapped on the shoulder. It was a man in his late 40s. He had white hair, wore sunglasses and had a lab coat on._

_"Hello Phantom. Looks like your awake. We were starting to think that you were never going to wake up," The man said __sarcastically and pulled out a needle with glowing orange liquid._

_Danny wanted to shrink down and cry like a child but he knew it was no time for that. _

_"This liquid is to see a ghost's lowest energy point. That's what is suppose to do. Let's see if it works," He inserted into Danny's shoulder. The liquid started to glow and then disappear into his veins._

_He started to whimper then he felt the liquid enter his ghost core. It was sucking the energy out of him and he felt like he was going to turn human any minute. He forced himself to stay ghost until he started to scream. _

_The man grinned at the boy's agony shouts. He grabbed a clipboard and pencil and started to take notes of anything that the liquid would do the ghost. _

_The ghost's eyes were starting to close from pain but before he could fully close his eyes, rings appeared across his chest. They separated and changed the used to be ghost boy into a human._

_The man gasped and stared at the boy. His eyes were closed and he was __unconscious. _

_The man scribbled some notes on the boy on a paper and uncuffed the boy from the table. He carried him, bridal style, towards another room. _

_It was a dark scary room with only a mattress and a raggy blanket. He dropped the boy there and smirked. _

_The doors closed on his way out and left the dark haired boy thinking about what was to come. Where they going to dissect him? Put him through torture? Kill him? He had alot of ideas but now they knew he was only half ghost, so they would put him threw more pain. He started to cry, with all the upcoming pain and not ever seeing his family again. _

_But that was only the beginning..._

* * *

Danny woke up with a start, panting. Sweat was dripping down his face onto his black hoodie. He felt arms surround him and he peered up to see Jazz, holding him like a child.

"Danny are you ok? You were moaning loudly," Danny nodded and started to cry in her arms. She patted him slowly, "What happened? What did you dream?"

"I...I got a memory back. I think it was when I woke up at that lab. I saw him. My ghost side then my human," Jazz smiled, tears forming in his eyes. She turned towards Sam and Tucker and nodded.

"He's getting his memories back," Tucker wooted with happiness while Sam smiled and hugged him.

Danny smiled and laughed at Sam's excitement. He looked outside and saw the sign that read 'Amity Park'. He felt for the first time freedom, since he was captured by the agents.

"Welcome to Amity Park!"

* * *

The Sargent grabbed a couple of toxics and started to pour it in a container. He read the ingredients off the list and smirked, holding out a black bubbly liquid, "Finally. This is going to stop Phantom. Once and for all."

He laughed, his voice echoing the walls of the lab.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Can you come here for a sec?" Jazz called from downstairs.

"Sure thing honey," Her mom said lifelessly from above. She walked down her hands on her husband and stared at Jazz, "What's up?"

"Do you wish for Danny?" She asked.

Maddie stared at her and burst into a tears, "Of course I do. If only I could hold him one more time. It would make my whole life."

"Then you'll love this," Jazz winked towards invisible Danny's way and he smiled and dropped his invisibility.

Maddie could only stare at Danny. She made no move at all and was about to pass out. Jack stared at the boy and then he came into realization.

"Danny? Is that you?" Danny smiled and nodded.

"It's me. You won't guess what happened," Maddie ran to him and hugged him with all his might.

"What happened? I've been worried sick about you. I thought you were dead! Oh don't you ever leave!" Danny nodded, hugging her back.

"I missed you. I won't ever leave. I promise," He cried in her arms and then she pulled apart.

"What happened to you? I mean you know," Danny nodded and looked towards Jazz.

"I think Jazz can explain. I don't know myself," Danny said and pulled Jazz over.

She smiled and began to explain, "Ok. First he looks like this cause he's mixed with Phantom," Their parents gasped at this and stared at the embarrassed boy, "No, he IS Phantom. Remember that time with the ghost portal. How Danny fixed it. He accidentally went inside and was shocked half to death. And he turned to Phantom. So he wanted to be a hero, as he claims all the time. And 7 months ago Danny was captured by the Guys in White for testing. One of their test combined his halves. And...he lost his memory."

Maddie bit her lip and walked over to Danny, "Do you really know who we are?"

Danny shook his head, "No. Jazz showed me what you looked like and who you were. Other than that I don't really know you."

"Oh my poor baby," She rubbed his back, "You must be tired. How about Jazz's settles you home and tomorrow we'll help in anyway possible. Alright?" Danny nodded and followed Jazz upstairs towards his room.

As he entered he couldn't but be amazed at his room, "This is my room?"

Jazz nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Yes. Welcome home little brother," She walked out and shut the door softly.

Danny sat on his bed and stared at all the features of his room; NASA posters, CDs, little pictures of Danny Phantom and some video games lining up around his tv. He felt humor for his past self. _If only I could remember..._

He opened the covers and slipped in, not sure on what to do. This was his room and he could do anything but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel happy and relaxed.

He shut his eyes and felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I'm going to leave it there for now. I'm tired to write right now. Well review and I'll see how fast I can update.


	7. Freedom

Anyone happy? Cause I am! Thank you for all the reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this! Sorry for me unable to update since I'm also writing my other's stories. Check them out if you want.

ENOUGH OF ME TALKING. Let's get to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Freedom**

_"Hello Phantom. I see you're doing well," The man menacing tone mocking him. He hated this man. This person caused him so much pain here, physical and emotional. He hadn't seen his family for 4 months and he hated every second of it. He could of told them he was Phantom and that he was sorry for everything he did but that would never come since he already had months of imprisonment. And to add to that was all the pain he had endured. All the needles inserted into his body, his cold empty cell, and his hunger. He had no energy to barely use any of his ghost powers._

_He looked away from the man, expecting what to happen soon to him. The man took this as a 'do your worst' look and smiled wickedly at the boy, holding up a unusually larger needle. It was glowing white and it frightened him a little by its size._

_"Don't worry. This is a little different then all the other needles in the past. This one is suppose to remove or slowly kill a ghost. Doesn't affect humans, is what the others say about this but let's see what happens shall we?," The man spat at him and placed a mask over his face, "Just in case you need to breath," And with that he placed the needle through the boy's jumpsuit and pressed the plunger._

_The halfa was used to the pain but now it was beyond normal. He bit his lip trying to hold in the howls of pain. But some how it was released into the lab. _

_The man held his clipboard, as always, curious on this week's injection. He scribbled some notes down and continued to peek at the screaming boy in front of him._

_"Let it all out," He whispered._

_Danny started to struggled against the binds, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry, but was soon erupted with more agonizing pain. He was glad that the mask was there to help him breath since all the air from his lungs were forced out of his body. He felt worse pain, his body couldn't comprehend it._

_The familiar warm sensation in his core was now gone and it felt empty. He felt rings pass through his body, changing him into his human side. Then he felt the cold sensation disappear, just as before. _

_The man stared at the boy __confusedly. He was suppose to turn human, which he did, but now his hair was turning white and his skin just a bit paler. He rubbed his chin and wrote that down as well. After a few moments he looked up and gasped. The boy had collapsed on the table and was breathing slower than usual. The man panicked and ran to a monitor, hooking it up to the hybrid. After a few moments, he sighed in relief at the monitor. It showed that his body was settling to the liquid but was showing signs of ectoplasm._

_He wrote down a couple more notes before grabbing a new needle and ejecting blood from the boy. It showed green and red blood mixed together. _

_The man looked wide eyed at the mixture and almost dropped the blood. He placed it on the table before calling for help._

_He looked back at the limp halfa,"This wasn't suppose to happen. You're ghost side was suppose to shrivel up like a grape. What happened?" _

_The words echoed the lab like poison. He didn't want the boy to die. Just the ghost infesting his body. He wrinkled up his nose and walked out of the lab, not looking back at his mistake._

* * *

Danny jerked up from his bed, sweat beating down his face. That man. It was his fault he was like this. He felt wet tears pour down his face and him sobbing gently. He wanted to kill him. He was going to kill him.

He cried louder and heard footsteps approach his door, "Danny? Are you okay?" This only made him sob louder. Maddie burst through the door and ran towards Danny, letting him sit on her lap and hug her.

"Oh my baby. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He looked up from her chest and bit his lip. She took this as a worried face and played with his hair, "Shhhh. Tell me what happened."

He back away from her a little allowing him to speak, "I dreamt of one of my memories. It was when I became..." He trailed off, not bearing the pain from his nightmare.

"Became what?" She stopped and looked closely at him. She soon gasped and understood what he meant, "You mean you became like that?" He nodded and burried his face one again in her chest. Maddie smiled and patted his back, letting him relax.

After a while she got up and smiled at lonely boy, "Come on get up. Don't you want to eat breakfast?" He nodded and jumped in surprise as she pulled off his hoodie, "You're going to kill yourself if in your the heat. Here wear this shirt," She tossed him a shirt, which he put on quickly, and she grabbed the blanket from the corner of the bed. Maddie wrapped it around his shoulders and grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs into the kitchen.

Danny couldn't believe he was following this woman, but deep inside of him he felt everything was right and he didn't argue about anything she said. She led him towards a ordinary kitchen and pulled out a chair for him to sit at. He sat down and looked around, observing the room.

Maddie smirked at the child and began to take out ingredients for pancakes. Danny felt like a toddler, the way his mother was treating him. He wanted to bounce around the room like one but held his position. He deeply wanted to see an album and see his past but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to.

He breathed, "Mom?"

She didn't look towards him but replied, "Mhhh? What's up?"

"Can I see a photo album? I want to learn about my past," She took amusement out of this but nodded.

"Of course. I'll get you it afterwards," He smiled and placed his head on the table, drowning his thoughts.

He jerked when he noticed a cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of him. He looked up clueless on what to do. Maddie smiled and explained it was hot chocolate.

He looked at it, scared but picked it up and began to sip. He made a pleasuring sound of enjoyment and began to drink more.

She looked away and finished the first stack of the warm smelling cakes. She placed it on table and poured syrup all over, "Here. Pancakes. If you want more, don't hesitate to ask," He nodded and picked up his fork, cutting into the fluffy dough.

He began to make more sounds of pleasure and found an album next to him. He looked around for his mom, but she wasn't there. He shrugged and began to flip through the pages of the book.

It had shots of him as a baby and growing. He couldn't help but smile at every single one of them. They were so happy. If only he could remember.

He hated being like this. A defendless boy not knowing what happened to him in the past 14 years of his life. He wanted this to end but he knew it was only the beginning.

_"Why do I have to suffer through this? Why me?"_

He finished his pancakes and tossed the plates into the sink. He grabbed his album on his way up and began turning through the pages once again.

Danny opened this door and sat down on his bed, still looking in the book. After a while he heard a knock on the door and called a come in.

Sam walked in smiling, "Hey Danny. What's up?"

Danny shrugged and ignored her, peering at the book. Sam approached him and sat down staring at the cover.

"Your photo album?" He nodded and looked up, his clouded eyes dull.

"Yeah. I want to remember who I am. I hate not knowing, but now I'm getting them back," He said and looked at his hands as if they would give him the answer.

"So do I. I want my old best friend back," He smiled at her and hugged her. She fought the urge to back away from him. She didn't want him to feel bad, and then she would have guilt of doing that to him. Sam patted him on the back and smiled, "You don't know how much I've missed him. But I've found you. That's all that matters."

He pulled off her and wrapped his arms around his knees. He placed his head down and sighed. He then felt a weird numbing on his hand and felt it travel up his arm. He shot up and bit his slip, preventing any whimpering from escaping his lips.

He jumped up and clutched his numb arm. It wasn't hurting or anything. It was sore and ticklish. He noticed the pain wasn't spreading towards the rest of his body, just his right arm. He realized what was happening and smiled.

Sam stepped back from her now smirking friend and was wondering why he was doing that. He stopped biting his lip and walked over to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That was the chip. The thing they used to control me. Either it's broken or they deactivated it," He said rubbing his shoulder, trying to get circulation back into his arm. Sam squinted at him and gasped. His eyes weren't red anymore. The usual dark eyes were now fully blue and green and sparkling in happiness.

"Your eyes! They aren't red anymore," He nodded as if he already knew this.

"Yep. Now I'm not feeling that little pain in my arm anymore," He said and flipped his hair to the side, "I feel free!"

Sam grinned and hugged her friend. He jumped back a little but realized what was happening before coming back and hugging her.

"Sorry," He whispered.

Sam nodded and let go of the hug. He was warm yet cold. It made her feel safe for some reason.

"I have to go. My parents said I could only visit you for a while," He nodded and watched as his friend left his room.

He looked out the window to see her exit the house and turn towards her house. Danny smiled softly and noticed really how beautiful she was. She was so amazing. He wondered how he ever dealt with Sam in his past. Not well was what he was assuming.

He threw himself on the bed before a knock was heard on his door. He jumped at first and called a 'come in'.

Maddie walked in smiling, "I have news!" By her expression he thought it wasn't going to be good.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're going back to school!"

* * *

:OOOO Looks like Danny's going to school! Well I think the next chapter going to be a little slow paced. But anyway...REVIEW!


	8. Returning to school

**There's a SPECIAL guest in this chapter. Read to find out xDDD!**

**Author notes: At end of story...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Returning to School**

"W-What?" Danny stuttered.

"You're going back to school. You need to continue your education, so I enrolled you already," Maddie said her voice full of confidence.

Danny shook his head. He just arrived back to his home just a day ago and now his mother wanted him to go to school. He barely knew anyone there, he just couldn't go back.

"But...I don't think...I'm ready to go," Maddie frowned and walked up to him, patting his back.

"It's okay honey. Just please go with this. I don't want you to feel depressed. I want you to be normal like you were before..." He looked up to her and smiled.

"Fine. But one problem. How can I go to school like this?" He pointed at his face.

"Dye your hair and get some contacts to cover your eyes. I think you could ask your friends for that. How about you call them later. By the way you start tomorrow," She answered and left, closing the door behind her.

Danny sighed and stared at the clock. It blinked 1:28. He had all day to do something. He decided to get online and see if Sam and Tucker wanted to come over. He had no idea how he knew that he could get online but it just came to him. He logged in, by seeing a sticky note taped to his computer with his username, password and the website(which was extremely helpful).

He smiled, seeing that his friends were online. He pressed their chat and began to type.

**Ghostboy- Sam**

**Gothgirl1- Danny? Wow, you got online. Accomplishment!**

**Ghostboy- I guess**

**Gothgirl1- What's wrong? You okay?**

**Ghostboy- Yes. Im ok its just my mom wants me go to school tomorrow. Problem is that i cant with my hair and eyes. She wants me to dye my hair and wear contacts. Help**

**Gothgirl1- Don't worry Danny. I'll help. I already have some dye we could use. And I'll order some blue contacts now. I'll be over later. Kay?**

**Ghostboy- Ok. See you later.**

**(Ghostboy has exited chat)**

Danny logged off the computer and decided to take a nap. He jumped into bed exhaustedly. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to have a pleasant dream. He wished he would. He couldn't take another memory.

He closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

* * *

_Danny heard voices. The voices that caused him regret. Beeps, shouts, and punches were echoing around the lab. _

_"Phantom is awake, sir," A man whispered. Danny didn't dare himself to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the scary memory of these monsters._

_"Very well. I think we should conduct what Agent 33 was saying. Begin Project M," Danny felt something tape to around his head and felt wires around his whole body._

_"Begin memory wipe," A machine said. A button was pressed and Danny felt his head throbbing._

_Pain erupted around his brain and he knew what was happening. He was losing his memories. _

_While the boy was jerking around, trying to get away from the pain, the scientist were scribbling down notes madly. They had a screen showing the boy's favorite memories. Some of them in his child hood and most of them in his teen years showing him as a hero and some of them with his friends. _

_The scientist nevered tested this on a person before and they were surprised it worked. One of them memories caught their attention though._

_The boy was walking away from an average home frowning. He ran into an alley and lights changed him into his ghost side. He smiled and flew into the sky. He was drifting randomly and then going back into course. He was shot down by the agents and was taken away from his home._

_Most of them frowned and wrote down more._

_"Memory wipe finished," The machine said._

_Everyone went into applause or cheered because their accomplishment. _

_Danny was still conscious, getting adjusted to the sounds around him. He felt like he heard these people before. Where though? _

_He peeked his eyes opened to see the pictures moving around him. A man approached him and smiled, "Welcome home, Danny. Welcome home..."_

* * *

Danny jerked to see tapping on his shoulder. His blurry vision only allowed him to see a black blob, shaking him.

He blinked a couple times and smiled, "Hey Sam. What time is it?"

She smiled and looked at her watch, "4:02. Come on. We better get finished."

He nodded and followed her into his bathroom. Sam pushed him on the toilet seat and dropped her bag on the counter. She pulled out black dye and a box of contacts from a plastic bag. He eyed the contents.

Sam giggled, "Don't worry. This is what you use. So I think we don't need to work on your glow. It's pretty faint, you can hardly see it. And the contacts have a 30 day usage. So you don't need to worry about replacing them daily. Now just for you hair."

She pulled out a pair of gloves from the box and slipped them on. She grabbed some dyes and started to pour them into a huge bottle. She shook it quickly and smiled.

"Ready?" He nodded, "Before we continue. Take off your shirt. We don't want it to stain," He smiled and plopped the shirt off from his chest. Sam handed him an baggy shirt filled with already black stains. He took it without a word and tied it onto his neck.

She nodded and approached the half naked boy. She poured some dye onto her hand and placed the bottle on the counter.

Sam started to massage the white haired part of his head with the dye. The hair immediately turned grayish. She poured more onto her hand and continued with the process.

After a half hour, Danny was half asleep while Sam was coloring the small hairs around his neck.

"Done!" She exclaimed. Danny jerked up and moaned.

"Huh?" He rubbed an eye. Sam patted his back.

"You need at least a 30 minute dye time. How about we go watch some TV in your room?" He nodded and felt a hand go up to his hair. He looked in the mirror to see a shower cap was placed on his head.

He looked back at Sam confused.

She giggled louder and pointed to his head, "So you're hair doesn't stain anything."

He nodded, understanding. He walked out of the bathroom and jumped on his bed. Sam rolled her eyes and got a fold up chair from the corner of the room.

She placed it beside Danny's bed and when she turned back Danny was immedietly asleep. She laughed some more before deciding to go downstairs.

Walking down the stairs slowly she went into the kitchen and grabbed a coke. A note was placed on the counter saying that the Fentons were out doing something important, so that left Danny and her alone. Sipping her drink, she walked into the kitchen and stared at the pictures of the Fentons.

Most of them were all about Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, and Jazz. A couple of them had Danny when he was teen and a child.

_What happened to you Danny?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream coming from upstairs.

* * *

_"Sam?" Danny asked shaking his best friend. She looked towards him and smiled._

_"Sorry. I was thinking about something," She replied. He nodded slowly. He inched closer to her on the park bench. It was almost midnight and they wanted to relax since ghost hunting was slow and Tucker was grounded for texting in class. _

_"What about?" He whispered cautiously. _

_Sam could feel his slow warm breath near her shoulder. She was actually thinking about him. His looks, personality, and his cluelessness. He was cute and adorable, but she would never admit that._

_"I was thinking about...the test in English. I don't think I'm going to pass," She blurted out._

_He raised an eyebrow and laughed. He held his stomach and toppled off the bench gagging. Sam frowned and crossed her arms waiting for him to finish._

_He wiped a tear off his face and sighed, "Nice one. You ALWAYS pass your tests. AND you hesitated. Good one Sam. If you don't want to tell me you don't have too. I understand."_

_Sam rubbed her shoulder, "Yeah."_

_Danny got up from his spot and smiled, "Come on. Don't be down. I don't want to see my best friend like that."_

_Danny's hand shot out and gently grabbed hers, leading her to her feet. Rings appeared turning her friend into hero Danny Phantom. He smiled and pushed the hair out of her face._

_"Let's have some fun," He launched into the air with her in his hands. She glanced at his dark face, with only his neon eyes glowing in the distance. She smiled and closed her eyes, her whole body enveloped in the feeling._

* * *

Sam ran upstairs with a weapon in hand. It wasn't really big but it would cause arm to someone. She knocked down the door with her boot to see Danny on the side of the bed, his eyes wide at the intruder. Her eyes turned to see a worried ghost. She lowered her weapon immediately.

"Vlad?" He looked up and bit his lip.

Sam approached him with worry eyes, "Are you okay?" He nodded, "What did they do to you?"

He shook his head unable to speak. He looked away and sat down on the floor. Danny picked himself up and stared at the ghost. He looked at me loss for words. Sam nodded and sighed.

"Vlad, what happened to you?" He didn't look much different, unless for the darker red eyes and looking like a wreck a little.

He peered up at the goth girl and turned human, "I...am...ok-kay...I'm n-not...hurt. I esc-caped f-from...their grasp. I w-wanted to ch-heck up on D-Daniel," He managed to choke out.

Sam bent down to help the old man up. He looked like he hadn't been fed for a while, considering how baggy his jacket was now. She was happy that the man actually cared for her best friend.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton aren't home, so we could talk," Sam turned her head towards Danny, "Go take a shower and wash all that dye off kay?" He nodded and walked to the bathroom. Hearing the water turn on and the door lock she walked Vlad downstairs and made him some tea.

She sat down infront of the tired halfa and put a hand to her chin, "What happened?"

He sighed, "First thank you for the help and second I escaped. I wasn't brutally hurt, just a couple of bruises around my chest. I escaped a day ago and managed to get here. I really didn't care if I died, I just wanted to make sure Daniel was okay. I care for him even though he doesn't remember. I heard about this when I asked for them to report to me about any new ghosts. I heard about it late though. I'm wish I could of been there earlier but..," He stopped and drank more of his tea, "I couldn't though. He told them. But at least they don't know the whole truth. They think that Danny was lying cause they don't have proof of me being a halfa like him."

Sam nodded. She was surprised that this happened. Man was she going to have a chat with Danny later.

"I'm sorry Vlad. As you know he doesn't remember anything but he's getting his memories back. That's what I'm happy to hear."

He nodded and sipped his tea, "I understand what Daniel was through though. They didn't feed him and they put him through very painful tests. I can relate now."

Sam turned her head when she heard steps slowly walk down. Danny's head peeked through the side of the wall and his innocent blue and green eyes looked frightened. He walked through showing his whole body.

He was wearing grey sweat pants and a normal white shirt. His hair was dripping in front of his face, which he moved back with his hands.

"Danny. Come and sit here," She patted a seat next to her. He walked up and bit his lip, "Don't be scared."

He stared back at Vlad and sat down. His hands were on his lap watching the older halfa closely.

"Danny! Don't do that. Vlad is good. He tried to help you out," Sam scolded. Danny ignored her and kept staring.

Vlad was starting to feel uncomfortable in Danny's lifeless eyes. He shifted in his seat multiple times before Sam shook Danny harshly, making him lose focus on the man sitting across from him.

"So Daniel. How are you?" He asked slowly.

Danny peered at him, "Fine."

Vlad started playing with his thumbs slowly, "Do you...remember anything?"

Danny was taken back by this and squinted, "Yeah. I'm starting to remember."

Sam felt the uneasiness of Vlad and broke up the conversation, "Okay guys. Danny, listen. You should trust him. He tried to help you escape from that dungeon and he came back making sure you were okay. Don't think he's going to kill you."

He looked away slowly, "I'm sorry," He managed to say, "I just feel like your trouble. I don't know why."

Vlad stopped and started to chuckle at Danny. He cocked his head confused. Sam giggled a little and put a hand on his. Danny's face flushed of embarrassment, which made Vlad laugh louder.

Danny's face was so pink, Sam never thought it could go so dark. She patted his shoulder and Vlad just wiped a tear from his eye.

"What's so funny?" Vlad got back to normal and sipped his tea.

"You're understand soon," He answered back. Danny sighed and playing with a patch of his hair on his forehead.

"Wow. This stuff works. Thanks Sam," She nodded at him, smiling.

"Can you get the contacts in the counter in the bathroom? Just one more step and you're look human!" He smiled at her excitement and ran up the stairs looking for the box.

"He does look exceptionally human. Nice work Samantha," Sam cringed at the mention of her name.

"I-Yeah. It does look good," She replied her fists turning white.

"Got it!" Danny's voice erupted in the kitchen. He held the box of contacts, shaking it wildly. Sam gently grabbed it from the jumping boy and opened the contents.

Danny stood there waiting for Sam to do her thing. He was clueless about contacts other than they change your eye color.

She grabbed a little box and opened it. She carefully pulled out one contact and put it to Danny's eye. The matched exactly and she smiled, "Perfect," She pointed to a chair, forcing Danny to sit, "Relax Danny. It's only going to sting. Vlad can you hold him down in case he tries to fight it," Vlad nodded and walked near the ghost boy. Sam's hands held a contact in one and her other was pulling Danny's green eye open. She slowly placed a contact in his eye and let it settle. She let go and he blinked repeatedly.

His eyes now exactly looked human. There was a faint glow in his eyes but they weren't noticeable.

"Now for the other eye!" She did the same process as before and now they looked even.

"Amazing work," Vlad commented. Sam nodded and turned to Danny.

"Go to the mirror and see yourself," He didn't need to be told twice, since he launched towards the closest bathroom. Sam giggled and packed the contacts back into the box.

"Amazing how you did all that. Very nice," Sam just ignored him and went to the fridge for a coke.

"Wow, Sam. How did you do that?" Danny asked showing a goofy smile.

"Easy if you know cosmetics," Danny blinked and walked out of the room. She heard the TV burst to life and the sounds of laughter.

"So what's going to happen to Daniel?" Vlad whispered.

She shrugged, "Danny told me that he had to go to school tomorrow. I could understand why. He's lost all his education and doesn't know what most things do. I'm surprised he figured out how to work a TV remote. He must be smart in the inside."

Vlad nodded, "Well, you're a very nice friend. Daniel is a lucky person even if he doesn't know it," He drank the last of his tea and placed it on the table, "I must go. The press must be worried about me since I've been gone for a few days. Thank you very much," He smirked and turned towards the door.

Sam followed him out and called a goodbye. She turned to almost human Danny. He peered at her and smiled. He yawned and got up.

"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired and I have to go to school tomorrow. Can you come over tomorrow morning. I'm not sure where the school is," He gave a nervous laugh and Sam nodded.

"Sure thing. Good night," She called to Danny. He smiled and walked up the stairs, disappearing from her view.

_He's almost like the old Danny. What's keeping him like that?, _She thought. She sighed and grabbed her stuff from the table. She opened the front door and walked out towards her house. After a few yards she stared back at the shadow of FentonWorks.

"See you tomorrow," She whispered and turned back, her boots clattering in the distance.

After a while her mind returned to a daze, thinking about things that would happen tomorrow. Then she paused.

What would happen if everyone found out that Danny was Phantom? Or if the Guys in White would reveal his secret? She thought long and hard and breathed.

Most of the students couldn't tie the similarities of both teens. Even adults couldn't. But that didn't mean that they now saw him paired together, that wouldn't draw suspensions.

And what about the Guys in White? They hadn't said anything to the reporters about the new-so-discovered hybrid. What were they waiting for?

Sighing, she continued her steadied walk until she came face to face with her house. She unlocked the freshly polished door and slipped inside.

* * *

"We've located Phantom's coordinates. He is located at the Fenton's residence, in Amity Park. What now Sargent?"

The man's eyes glared at the window before keeping his emotionless expression, "Do not do anything. Let him have his fun...for now. When he least's expects it we attack and bring him down. And this time we've discovered enough about him, so we'll continue with...the dissection we were planning."

Some workers paused and glanced at the man, curiously. One rose and cautiously spoke, "Are you sure about this? I don't mean to doubt your words but this is a surprise. You usually attack immediately and experiment."

Sargent's lips gave a small smile, "I was thinking about...approaching it another way. Just for a test. We already deactivated the chip on Phantom, so he'll think that its broken. So that gives us the upper hand," He stopped for a brief second before continuing, "I thank you for being the one asking that. Looks like you're the curious one around here."

The man blinked and sat down watching the man's smile become a wide smirk.

"We give him a week or more until we know that he's relaxed. He'll be regaining his memories, I'm aware of that. But soon it won't matter. We'll have him in our clutches and tear him apart seeing what makes him run," He said calmly.

Some of them nodded while some shouted.

"We need to keep watch of the boy. I need some agents watching him every second of everyday until I stay so. Agent K and Agent R you will go first. Gather anything you need for your trip and come to me. I must chat with you," He waved a hand and the workers were dismissed. The office burst back to life, workers running around delivering papers and files.

He raised his eyebrows and turned around, heading towards the solid metal doors. They sprung back, leaving room for the man to enter through. The doors shut abruptly, giving a loud clatter.

Hands behind his back, Sargent continued the walk towards his office. Many people stood in his way but moved aside, making space for the man. He nodded at them, seeing loyalty.

He smirked and entered the dark office. It was the same as before. It hardly ever changed. But one thing changed the whole room...

A black bubbly liquid was sitting on his shelf glowing a ghostly black and gray. It taunted him, tempting him to use it on a ghost to prove it worked but he didn't want to risk it. He knew it what it did. He wanted to hear the screech of ghost penetrate the building's walls. But he really wanted to hear Phantom's screams.

"Not until he's arrived," He whispered, "Not until he's arrived..."

* * *

**Gave you more hints on the black liquid! :) Well it seems like Danny's going to have a problem on his hands...So many clues! Well anyway important news: I'm not sure when I'll update again. I'm starting the school year and I'll be pretty busy. I'll try to update whenever I can. :) DO NOT WORRY. I'll update soon. Not ending the story! **

**Well let's see if those reviews start rolling in...**


	9. Realization

Really LONG chapter. Well you guys deserve this. Thank you for supporting and I couldn't wish for better Danny Phantom Fans. Thank you so much and...I'll stop talking now.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Realization**

Would they notice? That's what kept buzzing through Sam's mind all night. Were they going to discover his secret? Would the Guys in White attack? She felt stupid for not realizing this sooner. She would have to come up with a lie to convince the students and faculty that Danny wasn't Phantom or anything that pointed fingers towards Phantom and him.

She let those thoughts drift off as she stepped into view of the Fenton's. Knocking on the door swiftly, Jazz suddenly appeared, a smile stamped on her face.

"Hey Sam!" Jazz exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her inside. Sam gave a yell of surprise as she was torn from her spot into the vanilla smelling house. Getting a hold of her balance, she stopped suddenly and looked at the older teen with a frown.

"What were you trying to do? Rip my arm from its socket?" The goth girl questioned. Jazz gave a meek smile, shrugging along with her response.

Sam sighed and peered up at the stairs, waiting for Danny to appear out of nowhere. She glanced at Jazz, "Where's your brother?"

"Taking a quick shower. He'll be down in a few minutes," Sam looked back at the stairs, now hearing water run.

Jazz watched as the teen froze, staring up at the stairs. Her mouth formed a straight line, deciding what to do. Her mind wandered to hunger then to food. She started to walk towards the kitchen before looking back at the goth girl.

"You hungry? We have hot chocolate," Sam's violet orbs looked at the teen and nodded, accepting her words.

"Yeah. I'm okay for a hot chocolate," She replied and followed the girl into the regular sized kitchen. Sitting down on a plastic chair, her eyes scanned the room and stopped at Jazz spooning out a pre-made chocolate beverage. Jazz poured it into a light blue mug and pushed it towards the sitting teen.

Smiling, Sam sipped the chocolate quietly. Jazz watched her for a while before running upstairs, saying she forgot her folder. Unknown to her, a blue eyed boy walked out, yawning loudly.

Sam jumped in her seat and looked at the halfa with a frown, "Danny! You almost made me spill my drink!"

A smirk appeared on his face and walked towards the toaster, shoving a slice in and pulling down the knob. He turned towards her and grabbed a jug of juice, which happened to be on the table. He carefully poured a cup and drank it all, finishing it in seconds.

"AHHH!" The sigh of relief escaping his mouth. He grabbed the perfectly golden brown slice from the toaster and chewed it down vigorously.

The goth girl shook her head slowly, feeling embarrassed from her friend's sudden movements. He chuckled and sat down, cocking his head at the girl.

"What? Did I do something wrong already?" She smiled and shrugged.

She had so many thoughts in her head, it started to make her dizzy. How this Danny was acting like the old Danny and about the students at school finding out his secret. But she mainly had option 1 flying through her head. He was acting like clumsy, cute, adorable Danny Fenton.

_Is it because of a dream? Is that why he's acting like this? _

She decided to speak up about it, "So Danny?" She bit her hesitating, "Have another interesting dream?"

He squinted at her and nodded, "Yeah. I did. It was about...you."

Her eyes widen at her friend, "Y-You did? What was it about?"

"It was...after me and you stopped...ghost hunting one night. We were at the park...talking. And then I transformed and flew you off into the night. I'm still kind of hazy on that one."

Her mouth hung open. She couldn't express all the emotion that was bubbling her insides. HE, Danny Fenton, remembered the best night of her life. She could remember all the wind pushing off her face into the distance and his bright green eyes flickering constantly.

He remembered. She hardly thought that he would reclaim that memory, since it wasn't really that important to him. But she was wrong. He did remember. He did love it or treasure it. He actually loved it...

"...sam...Sam...Sam?" A voice kept constantly calling her name and she blinked remembering where she was. Danny looked at her, a worried expression planted on his face.

"Danny?" She backed up a little shaking her head, "Sorry. I was just shocked that you remembered that."

He smiled, "Yeah. It's okay. Come on, we better start heading to school," He grabbed her hand, and picked her up to her feet.

He grabbed his purple backpack and turned around smiling at the blushing goth. His forehead creased, confused on the girl's continuing expression.

"Sam? Stop that. So what? I got a new memory. You look like your going to turn into a pink monster if you don't stop blushing," He commented, his tone annoyed.

She closed her eyes, willing the tinted pink on her cheeks to disappear. Opening her eyes she smiled and coolly responded, "I'm sorry. I'm just REALLY surprised."

He nodded and started to walk out of the door of his house. Sam followed closing the doors behind her.

Sam and Danny didn't talk as they made their trip to school. Tucker was already there when they finally arrived, and exchanged a few words. The bell rang and Sam suddenly felt the question punch her through the head.

_What if they ask about Danny?_

Danny continued his walk, following after his best friends.

Some students didn't acknowledge Sam and Tucker but kept their eyes on the black haired boy. Paulina, Dash, Star and a few others stopped what they were doing and locked eyes with defenseless boy.

Every student heard the predicament about Danny Fenton. That he was missing for 7 months. Nobody could find a trace of him. His parents, world famous ghost hunters, couldn't find finger prints or clues on the boy's whereabouts.

But what stunned them more was about Danny Phantom. He was missing for the exact same time and that no one could find him.

And a few days ago was when a mystery ghost attacked looking exactly like Fenton and Phantom together.

Danny, on the other hand, was used to the glares. The Guys in White always gave him glares, thinking he would cross them and attack. Danny followed his friends into the white office and stopped when his friends asked the lady behind the desk something he didn't catch.

"Daniel Fenton? Oh yes. Here's his file...," She paused glancing up at the boy, "...Wait a second. Aren't you that missing boy that's been missing for months?"

He simply nodded at her question. Sam snatched the file from her fingers and opened it, grabbing anything necessary for school. She pulled out an agenda, class schedule and locker combination number and gave back the file to the startled lady.

The lady frowned at the trio, "Well...its good to see one of our youth return. Come back after school for your books."

Tucker snickered at the lady's attempt to be friendly and walked away with his PDA in hand. Sam turned, grabbing Danny along and passing him his agenda and telling him some other stuff. His mind wander off as he remembered the memories he'd dreamt. So many memories...one thing they all had in common though...they were really important.

Danny jumped when a hand poked his back out of nowhere. He hissed at the sudden feeling and moved away from where he was poked. He looked back at Sam with a frown, "What was that for?"

She giggled, "You were zoning out. You were hardly blinking and your head was tilted the wrong way."

He sighed and pushed his hair back from his eyes, "Well don't poke me like that. It hurt!"

She gave a half smirk and thrusted his belongings to his hands. He glanced down before looking back up, "Wha-"

"This is your schedule for school," She pointed to the list of classes, "And this is your locker combination to put anything you need. Got it?"

He nodded, soaking up the snappy information. Arriving at his locker, Danny practiced opening his locker. Sam and Tucker laughed at his multiple attempts before successfully completing it. He stuffed his items in the empty locker and sighed.

"Finally! Thought this thing would NEVER open," He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Fenton?" A voice curiously said. Danny's blue eyes searched for the voice and landed on a toned blonde jock.

Danny's eyes blinked, not recognizing the stranger. Sam walked up to the boy and crossed her arms, "What do you want Dash?"

"N-Nothing. I was just surprised to see Fenton show up after months of being missing," He answered. His eyes kept their glare on the boy while the boy was showing discomfort. His back was leaned against the locker pleading to disappear from the jock's view.

"He doesn't remember you. He...lost his memory. Just leave us alone," Sam said quietly. She walked up to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's leave this idiot," She whispered. Not sure on what to do now he followed the angered girl into the rest of the hallway.

Tucker was chuckling the whole way to the classroom, a hand on his mouth, covering any excess giggles. Sam's eyes angled but kept her anger to herself.

Danny watched as the two teens bickered to themselves quietly. He could see the faces of his friends perfectly. Sam was on the point of punching the techo geek and Tucker was on verge of bursting into tears.

They soon arrived at a wooden school door. Sam pushed it away and walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

Students filed in like mosquitoes, running into their metal seats. Danny stood there face to face with his class. Most of them stared at him while others were waiting the tears frantic answer on the arrival of a missing teen.

Mr. Lancer walked in, his bare hands behind his back and his eyes closed. Danny just stared at the teacher innocently waiting for his 'shocking' reply. Mr. Lancer's quiet hum ended and opened his eyes.

Standing there was his 7 month missing student. He didn't look hurt or anything. It seemed like he was never missing...

"Mr. Fenton? What are you doing here?" He shrugged and peered up at Sam. She gave a small wink as a reply and continued to watch the teacher's and student's conversation.

"Are you registered?" Another shrug was given, giving the man more questions forming in his head, "Do your parents know you're here?" He nodded.

Frustration formed on the teacher's temple. The boy wasn't answering with words just with movements. Could he talk? Or was he mute?

"Mr. Lancer! I apologize for Danny. He lost his memory. So he doesn't know everyone. Can he sit down with me?" Sam said running up the rows of desks into the front of the room. She grabbed a hold of his wrist with a tight smile perked on her lips.

The old man sighed and nodded. She squealed with delight and pulled Danny to the back of the row. He plopped on a chair immediately and stared at Sam with a confused expression. She smiled and turned towards the front of the class. Danny did the same his eyes scanning the entire classroom.

"Well I hope Mr. Fenton can catch up to our lessons. Class please pass up your weekend homework if you haven't done so yet," He said giving the students glances.

After passing the homework up and turning to a new lesson in their book, Danny eyes wandered off out of boredom. He studied a strange looking map that said "The United States Map". He never seen a map like this. After a while he went to another map that showed a huge landmass that had blue and green shapes. This one was called "The World Map".

He smiled at it, soaking up new knowledge about school.

"Mr. Fenton?" A voice interrupted Danny's thoughts and he turned towards the object. Mr. Lancer was frowning, disappointed in his student's concentration, "I know you haven't been here long and that you lost your memory but can you please pay attention?"

Danny's eyes narrowed and nodded. Mr. Lancer smiled and continued back to his lesson.

Many of the students weren't paying attenton and kept their focus on the black haired boy. They watched him study maps and objects, as if he never seen them before in his life. One girl out of them was studying the boy's movements and expressions.

Valerie Gray, who was known as an "A Lister" but was kicked out due to her loss of money, was watching the boy with a close eye. She remembered the encounter with the mystery ghost and Vlad Plasmius one day at school. How Sam called the ghost Danny. And when she pulled off the hoodie? He looked exactly like Phantom and...Fenton. She didn't know what to make of this. Were Phantom and Fenton fused together? Or were Phantom and Fenton...the same?

She was leaning more to the first option to the second. Two **completely** different people couldn't be the same person. They **did** look the same. And they did **act **the same. But it wasn't possible that both could be in one body.

But here he was, Daniel Fenton, starring curiously at every item in the classroom. Her mind jotted down to talk to the boy later after school.

She turned back to the whiteboard and smiled, questions popping into her mind.

* * *

"Danny, its okay. I can buy you lunch. You probably don't have money on your lunch account anyway," Sam assured. Danny sighed and nodded, losing his battle with his best friend. She grinned in victory and pushed the boy into the line of the cafeteria. Danny's feet were placed firmly on the ground as if they couldn't move but that didn't stop Sam from pushing him further and further. After reaching the end of the line she stopped and Danny was already comfortable getting pushed that he stumbled when a sudden stop took place.

Sam laughed at his clumsiness and pulled him up. Danny frowned and looked away. Sam poked his shoulder hard and spoke in a deep voice, mimicking his voice, "Don't be in a bad mood! Come on!"

He turned his head a little and peered at the violet eyed girl. He sighed and pushed her to the line, which was already moving up.

Scents of flavoring food entered Danny's nostrils, giving him delight. He could see hamburgers, pizzas and chicken nuggets lined up to be eaten. He has so many choices! What to eat though, he thought.

"What do you want?" Sam voice rung in his ears. He shrugged peering at the food. An idea sprung in his head and looked back at the goth girl.

"What...What did I used to eat?" She frowned, trying to remember the times he and her usually ate together. So many memories popped up and she snatted one.

She remembered he loved Italian food. She looked back at the halfa and replied softly, "Pizza. You loved pizza."

He nodded, "Then I'll get that."

After claiming their food from the lunch line, Sam walked over to her usual table, Tucker already there who was devouring a burger, with Danny behind her. Sitting together, the halfa and goth girl watched as their friend licked his fingers clean and picking up a carton of milk to drink. Sam coughed several times getting her friend's attention, which succeeded.

"Mmmmhhhh?" Tucker said, drinking his milk.

Sam frowned and crossed her arms, "Can you speak correctly? It's like talking to a cow!"

Danny smiled watching his friends fight over something nonimportant. He looked at his warm spelling food, which he picked up and chewed slowly. Words were passed between the two, making them sweat up more threats. Finishing his pizza, he looked back at his friends who were still fighting.

He coughed and put his hands between them, pushing them away from each other, "Can you guys ever stop fighting? Is this what you usually did when I was...normal?"

The stopped and felt guilt sweep over them. Danny's face was about to tear, showing signs of water and pink near his eyes. They had just made their friend almost cry. Both teens went to their friend apologizing.

"I'm sorry Danny! We usually never do this!" Sam said quickly, holding on to Danny's wrist.

"Dude! We didn't mean it. We're sorry!" Tucker spoke, moving his seat next to Danny.

The hybrid sighed and pushed back his hair, "I...just hate seeing you guys...fight. I..." Danny burst out of his seat and ran towards the exit of the caferteria.

Tucker and Sam, who were both shocked by their friend's actions, didn't know what to do. Go after him or leave him alone. They chose to follow him, running incredibly towards their halfa friend.

* * *

Danny's arms drapped around his sides. His friends just reminded him of what he was going through. Tears poured down his face, everytime he thought about the lose of his memories or about the torture of his dreams. He quickly ran, making sure that no one would see him. Right now he didn't want to be made fun of for crying.

He made it outside, moving his head around for a hiding place. He located a shady tree, the farthest tree from the school, and quickly rushed to it. He glanced at the tree and looked around it for any stump on the side. He found a small one and didn't hesitate to jump, climbing the large tree.

Danny's fingers gripped the tree bark, climbing higher and higher every second. He finally reached the first branch closest to him and jumped to reach it all the way. Having his footing firmly on the branch, he climbed higher and higher, reaching the middle of the tree. He smiled at his small accomplishment, and relaxed on the medium sized tree.

"Danny?" A voice called out in the courtyard. He didn't need to cringe his head to find out who it was. Sam.

He whimpered, tears still pouring out of his eyes. He didn't want to be found right now.

"Danny!" Sam called louder. He continued to watch her run around frantically, searching for the missing halfa. He smiled a little when started to groan, every time she guessed a spot but he wasn't there. She finally gave up and screamed, "DANNY! PLEASE COME OUT. PLEASE!"

He chuckled to himself a little and watched as the techno geek ran to her out of nowhere. He exchanged comforting words to the half crying girl and guided her to the picnic tables.

"HE'S GONE TUCKER. GONE LIKE LAST TIME!" She wailed, her face in her hands. He patted her back and turned around searching for Danny.

The hybrid frowned and began to climb down. He couldn't stand Sam crying. It made him feel worse in the inside.

He hopped down every branch until finally reaching the final one. He looked down, estimating the distance from him to the floor and leaned back, jumping off in the process. He stumbled, gaining his balance back and peeked behind a tree.

Sam was still sobbing loudly, while Tucker was searching. He caught sight of a patch of black hair behind a couple of trees and then a blue eye. Tucker turned to his best friend and rubbed her arm.

"I see him," He whispered. Sam raised her head, her violet eyes still full of tears. She fought the urge that told her to scream out for him but just stared back at geek.

"You...you do?" He nodded and smiled. He turned back and so did Sam. She gasped as she saw Danny's face peek out from behind the trees, "Danny..."

He blinked innocently at her and popped out the rest of his body for both of them to see. By this time, Danny had stopped crying and had dried tears on his cheeks. His feet started to walk forward towards the surprised teens.

Stopped a few feet away from them, Danny quietly spoke, "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to...hide from you guys."

Sam couldn't help but jump out of her seat and run to him, giving him the hardest hug she ever gave him. Tucker watched and felt a little left out, seeing his friends hug each other, so he jumped in too.

Danny struggled against his friends's grip but decided not to push it, since they were enjoying it. His cheeks were smashed up against theirs, which was pretty uncomfortable for him.

After a while, Danny coughed, getting his friends's attention. Both opened their eyes, and pushed away from him, blushing in the process.

He smiled and rubbed his neck, "I'm _really_ sorry. Please forgive me?"

Tucker smiled and patted his friend's back, "Don't worry dude. We forgive you. We'll always forgive you."

Sam nodded, "I agree with Tucker. You may not know us that much, but we love you. We do."

The hybrid nodded, grinning. The trio hugged each other one last time before returning back to lunchroom.

* * *

"How is Phantom?" Sargent asked.

The workers around him didn't answer immediately. They kept working on their computers, as if he didn't say anything at all. Sounds of typing and yelling were heard but no response about the ghost boy.

"HOW IS PHANTOM?" Sargent screeched. The workers froze with fear at their boss. Some nervously typed on their computer and ran up to him.

"I've just gotten a report, that Phantom is Fenton. He is still the same but he is dressed back as his human side. He is currently at Casper High. He was registered yesterday," A worker said quickly. Her hands were behind her back, showing respect to him.

He nodded, rubbing his chin, "Mmm. Very good. Anything else?"

A man approached him and held up a newly printed paper, "We've been asking random students what they thought about Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. And most of them say that they can't be the same, due to their physical strength and appearance."

Sargent laughed darkly at his worker's words, "The public is very shallow. They can't piece together that Phantom is that Fenton kid?"

Some employees laughed along with their boss nervously. Sargent continued to laugh some more until he couldn't breath. He sighed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye and looked back at his employees.

"Okay. Let's keep this between us. We don't need the world to find out about the hybrid. That will only cause more trouble on the government's hand," He said finally.

Everyone eagerly nodded. He smirked and closed his eyes, "You may return to work."

They rushed back to their stations, typing and organizing furiously. He sighed and sat back down on his desk.

They had to plan soon. Attack Phantom at his weakest point, when he would never expect it. Phantom was a very special ghost. Very special. They need him soon for their last experiment. Vivisection.

_Don't worry Phantom. You'll get what's coming to you, _He thought, _You'll get it._

* * *

Valerie kept having questions pop in her head. It was super annoying but she couldn't help it. Who was Fenton and Phantom? She kept forming plans on how to approach Danny without his friends in the way...or maybe she need to talk to them too.

"Ms. Gray!" Valerie jumped up to the sound of Mr. Fallucca's voice ringing in her ears. Her gaze drifted to the annoyed teacher who was looking at her furiously, "Could you please not be drifting into space and listen to the lesson? It's very important."

She nodded, "Sorry. I'll pay attention."

He grumbled to himself and went back to his lesson on the chalkboard. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to think.

Was Danny forced to do it? Did someone torture him? She began to twist her hair painfully around her finger. This frustration was killing her! If someone hurt her friend...secret crush...they were going to get a piece of her. She was sure of it.

She wasn't sure how long she was thinking but when the bell rang, she widen her eyes and saw every turn towards the door. She relaxed and packed up her stuff. She ran outside looking around for the trio of friends in the halls.

She spotted black messy hair and quickly darted towards it. They were just outside of the entrance when she called out to them.

Sam looked at Valerie and knew immediately knew there was going to be trouble. Tucker made sure Danny was in sight before turning to the ghost hunter.

"Hi Val. What's up?" Tucker asked. Valerie looked at Danny and raised an eyebrow.

"I know about Danny. I don't know most of it but I know about him and Phantom," Sam froze and gave a nervous laugh at the girl's words.

"What are you talking about? Phantom and Danny aren't together," Valerie crossed her arms and glared at the goth girl for a while.

"I know. Tell me or else I'll tell everyone else," She frowned. Sam sighed and looked at Tucker. He nodded at her and the girl turned back.

"Fine. Meet me at my house in an hour," Valerie nodded and watched as Sam grabbed Danny's wrist and forced him towards the end of the school's property. Tucker followed hesitantly behind them slowly.

"What was that about Sam?" Danny asked slowly. Sam didn't answer but ignored him, coming up with a plan on what to tell the ghost hunter. Was she going to tell them about Danny's secret? How did she find out anyway? She wasn't really bright but it was a little surprise when she asked them.

The halfa looked at the geek who was mysteriously looking away. "What's wrong Tucker? Why are you guys ignoring me?"

Tucker finally was released from his daze and looked back at the worried boy, "It's complicated. That girl knows your secret about your human and ghost half. We're not sure whats going to happen. She could release it or keep her mouth shut. I hope its the second one."

Danny understood what he was saying. If she released the information about him he could be sent back to the guys that experimented on him. He hoped that wouldn't happen. He already had enough torture as it is.

"It's okay dude. We'll make it through this. I swear," Tucker promised. The hybrid smiled at his friend and thanked his past self for having amazing buddies.

Sam was still thinking though. _What's going to be the outcome of this problem?_ She thought. Valerie wasn't a trustworthy person, with her ghost hunting and all. She hated ghosts and thats what Danny was. A ghost. And was made it worse was that he was her most hated ghost. Danny Phantom.

She didn't realize she passed her house when Tucker came running after her, yelling her name out loud. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her from her mind.

She shook her head and frowned at the geek who had interrupted her, "What are you doing?"

He smirked and pointed behind himself, where her house was and where Danny was standing. She felt pink taint her cheeks as she pulled her hand away from him and walked back towards her house. Tucker couldn't help but smile and chuckle to himself as the girl furiously unlocked her door and rushed inside.

Danny followed them up the stairs and into the huge house. His mouth hung open at the sight of the inside. It was HUGE. Like 3 houses in one. Tucker grabbed Danny's hand and led him towards the goth girl's room but Danny was still gazing at the sight before him.

It surprised him that Sam's room wasn't like the other rooms. Big and amazing. It was just an ordinary room. With ordinary stuff...

Danny quietly sat on a chair in the corner and watched his friends dispute on the matter at hand. A few times they would shout and a couple times they would ignore each other but he didn't pay attention. He hated them aruging but some of it didn't make sense.

Who was Valerie? Was it that girl at school they were talking to? Why couldn't they trust her? She seemed like a nice girl...but maybe there was more to her than what he saw... He remembered her giving him a few eyes like he was going to attack her or something. She seemed difficult.

"She's already lost my trust. Well she never did anyway!" Sam said crossing her arms. Tucker sighed and tapped his PDA with impatience. Danny could tell that the nerd already had enough of the annoyed girl. Tuck instead turned to Danny, now noticing him and gave a small smile. He mouthed something Danny understood instantly, 'Please help me."

Danny gave a snort and Sam gave a glare at his direction, "What's so funny? This isn't a laughing matter. You could get hurt dangerously. We don't want that to happen."

The hybrid groaned and placed a hand on his face. He could sense Tucker approached him and grabbing him slightly. He leaned next to him and whispered, "Let's go to the kitchen. We'll talk in there."

Danny smiled and got up. Sam's dangerous violet eyes watched Danny's movements closely before understanding what they were doing. "Oh no you don't. You guys aren't going anywhere. We have work to do."

Tucker smiled, holding up his finger and head, "Correction: We're not doing anything. YOU are."

Her face started getting red, and she shrieked out, "SO YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT DANNY'S SECRET GETTING JEOPARDIZED?"

The geek put up hands, showing defeat and scaredness, "I don't mean that. I meant that you're the main person talking about it. I just want to get a snack and talk to Danny for a bit. He's probably confused by what we're talking about."

Sam's face returned to normal and dropped her shoulders, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Danny who stared at his friends smiled, "Good to see you make up. Don't worry Sam we'll help you. And Tucker's right. I'm confused by all of this," He waved around his hands for emphasis, "We'll be a couple minutes. Okay?"

She nodded. The boy smiled and followed his friend down the steps into the huge hallway. Their footsteps echoed the walls and making creepy sounds. After a few turns, Danny couldn't recognize where they were anymore. All the hallways looked the same since most of them had the same things or nothing at all.

Tucker stopped and smiled, holding up both his hands, "Welcome to the kitchen!" It was how a normal huge kitchen would be. HUGE. No surprise there...There were two ovens, a huge sink, a mega-sized microwave, the biggest refrigerator ever, and a shining dishwasher. Danny wasn't sure how big his mouth opened but Tucker took amusement out of it.

The brown skinned boy walked up to the large refrigerator and pulled open the metal handle. It opened easily as if it was the weight of a marble. He grabbed a couple of popsicles from the fridge and handed one to Danny. The boy jumped back at the sensation of the item.

He stared at it blankly not knowing what to do. Tucker sighed and pointed to the wrapped package in the halfa's hands, "This is a popsicle. You're suppose to eat it."

Danny watched as Tucker opened one in his hands and took it out. He put it on his mouth and sucked on it, enjoying the cool feeling of it in his mouth. The hybrid smiled and did the same as his friend.

His eyes widen in amazement at the flavor. He licked it and smiled as it melted in his mouth.

A smile appeared on Tucker's lips as he gazed at his friend, smiling wonderfully at the snack. He couldn't help but feel sad. Danny was different. He was the same but he was like a little child. He didn't know how things worked. He didn't even know what was a popsicle. And that was just wrong.

_What did they do to you there, Danny? _Tucker sighed and sat at the huge dining table in the corner. Danny was half way through his stick when his blue gaze peered at the quiet geek.

"You okay Tucker?" He asked. Tucker nodded but didn't speak. Danny was so...normal. As if he wasn't affected by the what the government did.

"Tucker...?" Danny said waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

He gave a small smile before turning away. Danny frowned at this response and smirked. He disappeared from sight and slowly walked behind the geek.

The geek finally turned back and panicked when he didn't see his friend in the kitchen. Tucker launched himself up and ran out of the gallery, distressed on losing his best friend.

Danny kept a hand on his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Tucker did the most rediculous things trying to find him. He looked in a pot, behind a couch and under a coffee table. Only did he try and search the kitchen did an annoyed Sam arrive.

"What are you doing? I can hear you all the way upstairs!" She asked angerly.

Tucker smiled and rubbed his neck, "Well you see...I kinda lost...Danny."

Sam's face turned red as she gripped her skirt, "YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LOSE HIM?"

Tucker frowned, "Well excuse me for not having ghost powers."

Danny decided to turn visible, sitting in a chair, smirking. Tucker raised an eyebrow at the boy while Sam pointed at him viciously, "Don't you do that again."

The ghost boy smiled, "Do what?" He taunted.

The goth girl threw up her hands, "Unbelievable. You know what? I'm going back upstairs to solve our problem. I expect you guys to be there soon."

Her boots stomped back threw the hallways as she left. Danny crossed his arms at Tucker, still smiling, "Amazing how you try and find me."

Tucker stuck his tongue out, "Whatever," He took a seat beside the hybrid, "Let me explain on what's happening..."

* * *

"Those boys are unbelievable. Why, sometimes, do I to deal with them?" Sam said aloud. Tucker and Danny were getting on her nerves already. They weren't helping and they were acting like 3 year olds, playing around in her kitchen like it was the best thing to do now.

She pushed the door open to her room and decided to get a notepad on what to ask Valerie. She probably didn't know the entire truth, about Danny and Phantom being the same person. But probably had the partial truth about them. But whatever the case she needed to be careful.

She thumped the eraser end of the pencil on her side cheek, wondering what to write down. _Questions,_ She thought.

_**'How did you discover it?'**_

_Huh, that's a good question...what else, _She thought. She kept thinking until she heard soft footsteps approaching the door, and saw Danny's and Tucker's face. They entered slowly and watched Sam scribble more things down.

_**'What do you think about Danny now?'**_

_**'Would you hurt him?"**_

_**"Think he's still evil?"**_

Sam smiled at her words. She looked back at the quiet boys in the corner, Danny staring out the window in boredom and Tucker playing one of his new games on his PDA.

Tucker's eyes sensed the goth girl's head movements and looked up. Sam smiled at him pointing at the clear questions on the notepad. He nodded understanding.

He opened his mouth to reply to her but the door bell rang. Sam shot up, grabbed the piece of paper she was writing on, and bolted to the door, without another word.

The geek glanced at the nonmoving Danny and poked him. His blue eyes stared at boy, who beckoned him to come. Standing up, he followed the boy into the huge living room.

Sam was already there, talking slowly to the girl they saw before. Her eyes were narrowed, studying any fakes in the girl's voice or face.

Danny and Tucker were sitting quietly watching the girls fuss but then something expectantly happened.

Valerie walked up to Danny and jabbed a finger in his face, "Who are you really, Phantom?

* * *

So cliffhanger. Valerie has been introduced and i know this chapters pretty boring but I promise the next one won't be. It is about the Guys in white's final attack on Danny. Thats all im saying. More action to come!

Wow. LONG CHAPTER. Anyways. I'm not sure when I'll update. I know it won't be soon. It was just a struggle to update a new chapter. So anyway please review I really want your opinion on this story. I REALLY do. So PLEASE review. I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks!


	10. Explanation

Action Time! Sorry if it was boring on the last chapter. Kind of a slow chap. But this one will be...surprising. Not spoiling. Enjoy :]

**Chapter 10: Explanation**

"Huh?" Was all Danny was really thinking. The moment when she started to accuse him, he was completely shocked. He backed up in his chair, trying to see if the girl would just completely not see him anymore.

She pointed a sharp nail at the frightened boy and snarled, "What did you do with Danny Fenton?"

He shook his head quickly, afraid of what she was going to do next. She turned back to the shocked teens and pointed at them too, "Where is the real Danny?"

Their mouths hung open, not sure on what to say. She ignored them, knowing they weren't going to respond. Turning back at the black haired boy and brought out an ectogun, "I know you're not Danny. Phantom in disguise. Nice try punk, but you're going to need alot of help if you want to beat me," She brought the gun closer to his face and spat, "Where is Danny or I'll shoot!"

Danny shook his head and suddenly found his voice, "Huh? What are you talking about? I am Danny!"

She shook her head, "No you're not. Tell me or else!" The gun blared and shot a pink ray at the boy. His eyes widen and felt his body shake with pain. He collapsed near the girl's feet and started to breathe heavily. His eyes closed and his skin was in cold sweat.

Sam ran up to her friend and grabbed his face. Tucker came right behind her watching the half conscious boy. She put her face near his chest, looking for a heartbeat. Finding one, strong and well, she looked back at the shooter and screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE? THIS IS DANNY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?"

She smiled, "That's Phantom. He's trying to trick you, I don't know why but he's evil."

She frowned, "How do _you_ know he's Phantom?" How did she figure it out? The boy in her hands looked exactly like Danny Fenton, not Phantom. So how did she know?

She smiled, "My dad got this new ghost equipment. It's a like a ghost sensor. And it rang on him," She pointed at the still heavily breathing boy in the goth's arms, "And it said he was Phantom. So. Where is Fenton?"

Sam shook her head. They had 2 choices. Tell Valerie the truth about Danny or watch her beat the answers out of him. She sighed and stood up, slowly putting Danny down in the process. Valerie's eyes didn't move from the goth girl or the panting boy beside her.

"Do you want to know the truth about Danny?" She asked. Tucker stared at her with wide eyes, saying 'What are you doing?' She closed her eyes and waited for the girl to respond.

"Yes I do," Valerie replied back, her eyes narrowed.

Sam looked back at the pale boy and sighed, "Danny is Phantom."

She smiled and pointed a finger at her, "I knew it! I-"

"That's not all," The goth girl interrupted, "Fenton is Phantom."

The ghost hunter didn't respond to that. She stared back at Danny and shook her head, "Impossible. Fenton isn't Phantom. Lier."

Sam looked back at her geek friend, who remained quiet beside the ghost boy, and rubbed her temple, "He is. It was during a lab accident a few months ago. He was in his parent's lab and was electrocuted with ectoplasm. He...half died...and became Danny Phantom."

Valerie looked over at Danny, now noticing the similarities. They did look exactly alike. But a person couldn't be dead and alive. That was impossible!

"How is that possible?" Valerie blurted out. She froze and wished she could take it back. She was suppose to get rid of Phantom not ask about his past.

"I don't know. It just did. I wish I could show you but Danny was missing cause he was caught by the Guys in White and was...experiemented on," Sam choked out. Valerie eyed Danny, who was now wide awake and staring at the girl afraid. His back pressed back on the couch cushion and near his African-American friend.

She felt pain pounce her heart. The story did make sense. That's why Danny wasn't here for months. He was kidnapped. And now she just shot him with an ecto weapon, losing his trust automatically.

She took a step forward, "I'm sorry for hurting you Danny."

He stared back at her but looked away, in hurt. She closed her eyes, "I thought you were trying to be Danny. But you are Danny. I'm really sorry. If I have known I wouldn't do that to you."

He looked back at her and tried to stand. Tucker helped him up, putting his arm around his neck. Danny gasped at the pain in his lower chest. Stinging pain shot up through his body, making him yelp. He jumped back into the couch and dug his head into his knees.

"Danny?" A soft voice whispered. Sam patted his arm and gave a narrow look in Valerie's direction. She continued to rub him until he stopped moaning. Sitting beside him, she spoke comforting words and looked back at the girl, "Thanks for your help. Now if you could leave so we can tend to Danny, that would be good."

Valerie shook her head, "I'm not leaving. Not after what you said and what I...did."

Sam's frown deepened, "We don't want you here. You caused enough trouble already!"

"No. Sam. Let. Her...stay," A pained voice managed. Danny's blue eyes opened halfway and stared back up at the hunter, "I...know you...didn't mean...it. It's...o-okay," Valerie shook her head.

"What I did was wrong. I shot you. I could have killed you. You should be furious. Not apologizing," Valerie answered back. Danny managed to shake his head and closed his eyes.

After a while of not responding, Valerie had a feeling he was asleep until he opened his mouth and spoke, "I know...but I'm...already in to...much pain. No memory."

"Oh," Valerie replied. She looked back at the teens and rubbed her arm, nervously, "Have you found a way to bring his memories back?"

Tucker nodded, "He's been retrieving them himself. Getting more flashbacks when he sleeps."

They heard a loud snore and smiled as they saw the ghost boy, sleeping and holding on to a pillow tightly. A small smile appeared on his face as he snuggled closer into the couch. Sam giggled and got up, bringing out a blanket from a closet in the room and draped it on Danny's sleeping form.

She looked back at the teens and beckoned them to follow her into another room. They tip toed into a new room, which was a dining room and gathered around the wooden table.

Sam eyed Valerie, "So what do you want now? I won't send you away since Danny doesn't want you gone. So what is it?"

The hunter tapped the table slowly, "How come he's like that?"

"His forms were fused to one form. So he's perfectly half and half. My turn. How did you find out?" Sam curiously asked.

Valerie didn't know how to respond to that. She thought about it for a while before replying, "It wasn't really hard. The day he came to school, he did look like Phantom and Fenton. So that's how I figured it out. I'm not like one of those shallow girls," Sam smirked at that, "I can figure things out."

Sam nodded and yawned, "Anyone hungry?" Tucker raised his hands quickly, "No Tucker. You already ate. Remember?" Tucker slouched in his chair from depression. Sam turned to the hunter, "You?"

She shrugged. She wasn't really hungry, but she figured it was a way to pass the time, "Sure."

Valerie followed Sam to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Picking out a few items, she took them to the counter, assembling a sandwich for herself. Valerie sat down in the kitchen table and stared out the bright window.

She couldn't help but think of all that she did to her friend. She shot him now and in the past and always accused him of destroying the town when...he was always protecting it. She felt stupid. She wasn't a friend. She was a plain jerk. But Danny always didn't let her down. He had a bright heart. He didn't complain about her. He was always protecting her...from herself. He is a hero.

Valerie smiled as the window's light got brighter.

* * *

_"Mommy!" Jazz's tiny voice called. Maddie walked into the living room seeing her daughter on the floor pointing at the black haired boy in front of her. He was babbling and crawling around, sucking on his thumb. _

_Sensing nothing wrong, Maddie looked at her daughter with a questioning look, "What is it honey?" _

_She continued to point at boy with a frown, "He stole my doll and broke it!" She held out a torn barbie doll head and body in her fingers. Maddie frowned and patted her back._

_"It's okay. We'll buy a new one. Is that okay?" The 3 year old shook her head. Tears twinkled down her face in sadness. She marched over to the giggling baby and pushed him onto the floor. The boy's smile suddenly turned dark and he cried with the sudden movement._

_"Why did break Mrs. Teatots? We were suppose to be going to a ball!" The boy continued to cry and squirm around until big arms wrapped around his body and hoisted him up into the air. He settled down for a bit before sobbing more._

_"Jazz! Why did you do that to your little brother? He didn't mean it," Maddie scolded. She moved her arms side to side, calming the boy down gently._

_The red head girl crossed her arms, "He deserved it. You can't just break people's stuff!"_

_Maddie frowned and put the boy in the recliner. She patted his hair out of his face and handed him his stuffed spaceship. He accepted it quickly before wrapping his hands around it and closing his eyes._

_Jazz's mother walked over to her and put a hand on her hip, "Don't you do that again. He didn't mean and I'm sure he would say sorry. Now go up to your room and don't come back until I tell you too."_

_The three year old huffed and marched up the stairs without another word._

_Maddie sighed and looked at her sleeping son. He still held his soft toy and clutched it tighter. She grabbed his blue blanket and threw it over his body. The boy's fingers tightly grasped the blanket, making the boy more comfortable._

_Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Maddie walked into the kitchen but stopped and turned around giving a warm smile._

* * *

Danny's eyes slowly opened into the almost dark room. He stood up, realizing his energy at full strength, and gracefully walked to the only shining light in the house. He smirked, a plan forming in his head. Turning his whole body invisible, he carefully walked into the kitchen and decided to scare a certain geek.

Right behind him, he spread out his arms and fingers, making a scary effect. He leaned closer and yelled out, turning visible in the process, "BOO!"

The geek, who was just playing his game system, screamed and jumped out of his chair, his instincts taking over.

The two other girls watched it all play out and their friend visibly chuckle to himself pointing at the scared geek. A smile appeared on both teens' faces.

"DUDE! That wasn't cool!" Tucker exclaimed, holding himself on the table and shaking wildly.

Danny's mouth held a grin, "It _totally_ was."

"No it wasn't!" Tucker ran towards Danny, having a pose to almost strangling but stopped as his friend disappeared and turned intangible, "Cheater! Come out so I can have payback!"

"Jealous, you don't have ghost powers?" A echoey voice hollered around the room.

Tucker huffed and picked up his game system, which was conveniently on the table. He sat down, an angered face appearing, and started to do what he was doing before he was interrupted.

Several words were echoed around the room constantly, annoying the geek more.

"LOSER GEEK"

"JEALOUS?"

"SCAREDY CAT"

Valerie smiled at Tucker, "Don't worry Tucker. You'll get him next time."

Tucker shrank more in his chair, trying to get rid of the voices around him.

"WEEEEHH!" Danny screamed from above. Everyone peered up seeing Danny walking on the ceiling and looking down at the geek. He smirked and pushed off from the ceiling towards the floor. He flew up to Tucker and put his fists on the side of his face, "I know you're jealous. Don't denie it."

Giggles were heard from the girls until Valerie stood up, "I better go. Don't want to worry my father more."

Everyone said good bye to the hunter and Danny flew up to her, giving her a large hug.

"You know, I still can't get used to this," Valerie said, smiling.

Danny backed up, shrugging, "Well, you're going to have to. I'll be like this for a while."

She nodded, "I know. Good bye."

She walked out the front door, shut the door and walked into the direction of her house.

Danny came back into the kitchen, a smirk planted on his face. Sam smiled and raised her eye, "Wow I didn't know you could still him like that. Nice job."

She raised her hand, signalling a high five, which was immediately taken. They laughed in the process and stared back at an annoyed Tucker. His angered expression told it all; hate, annoyance, and especially afraidness.

"Come on Tucker. You can't be down like this forever," Sam scolded.

He frowned and turned away from the goth, hands crossed on his chest, "I can do whatever I want!"

The halfa smiled, feeling a plan hatch, "Like marrying your PDA? Or not getting a girl?"

He spun around, his face heated with anger. He pointed a finger at him and growled out, "Don't you EVER say that to me. No person keeps telling me that I can't get a girl. I can!"

Danny backed up from the boy's dark argument. He raised his hands, trying to make peace, "I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't you try to stop this Fenton. Okay?" Tucker spat, "I'm leaving anyway," He turned around and soon both teens heard the slamming of a door.

The black haired boy was a loss for words. He was completely shocked. He turned to his companion, "I-I..."

Sam went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. If I know Tucker, he couldn't be mad at anyone for a long time. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"I hope so," Danny replied sourly.

* * *

"How is our little subject?" He said aloud. Many workers typed again furiously and printed out the information, handing it to their boss. He looked curiously at it and smiled, "Well. It seems our boy has it good for him. School friends, normal life. Too bad it going to end soon."

He turned to his commanders and grinned, "It's time. Round up all the agents and tell them to commence our plan, we talked about a few days ago. I'll meet you there in a bit. I have to get a little something from my office."

Both nodded and hurried out of the room, screaming orders to others around them. The General smiled and walked towards his office for a little surprise.

* * *

"Danny? You okay?" He nodded and yawned at his friend's questions.

"Yep I'm okay," He squeezed another yawn in, "Just really tired. My parents were keeping me up all last night asking me questions."

She raised her eyebrow, "Questions? What kind?"

He have a soft smile, "You know. 'What did they do to me?', 'Conditions?'. The whole entire story. So I told them."

"Speaking of the entire story. Here comes Tucker," Sam whispered. Tucker approached them with straight face, not able to tell if he was happy or not.

He paused beside them, "I'm sorry how I reacted yesterday. I was frustrated."

"We know," Sam answered back and gave a slight smirk.

"Yeah," The hybrid agreed, "We knew you didn't mean it."

The bell rung signalling another day of classes. They trio rushed to their classes, which conveniently was all Mr. Lancer. Sitting in their seats quickly, Mr. Lancer soon arrived with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello students. If you know what today is, its our yearly celebration of the day Casper High was founded!" Many shouts of excitement were heard in the class. Sam, Tucker and Danny all smiled at each other. "And its a day where we go to the gym and celebrate our school and a nice kick off to it, our football players, will be playing the Pirates." Hoots were heard this time from the jocks. "So pack up your stuff cause we'll be heading to the gym in a few minutes."

Noisy zippers were heard all around the room and packs were slung on backs. The bell rung, and everyone darted out of the classroom. Groups of teens started to form around the trio, heading towards the huge building. They entered inside and quickly took their seats on the bleachers.

Jazz walked up to the podium below everyone, giving a proud smile. She tapped the microphone, checking if it was on, and spoke, "Hello everyone. And welcome to the Founding Celebration. We'll be celebrating from today, Tuesday, til the end of the week. And we have a big surprise for you all. Today, our very own Casper High Ravens go against the Pirates! Let's go and show our spirit!"

Everyone applauded, vigorously. Sam clapped to at Jazz's little speech, making Tucker laugh in enjoyment. Everyone was having a good time...

Danny stared quietly at below him. He felt a bad feeling on the pit of his stomach. Like something terrible was going to happen. _Is it those agents?_ He thought. He didn't want to tell his friends that, which would cause worry to them. They seemed like they were having a great time. He didn't want to interrupt that. _I'm probably getting paranoid. _He thought finally before ignoring the bad feeling in his body.

* * *

"How is he?" Agent H asked, from the corner of the helicopter.

The pilot shrugged and held onto the handle of the flying vehicle. He pulled it forward, making it slowly drift towards the ground. It gently landed and the agents quickly got out, pulling dispensable weapons out of their suits and pressing a button, making it larger in size and danger. They huddled on the outside corner of the gym, using blackish green goggles to look inside the large building. They located a body with a green glow in the crowd of people and they all smiled slowly.

"He's fine, H. Just celebrating with the other children inside. I think its Homecoming week for them. I think their celebrating today," One agent answered.

"Good. The Sargent told us to bring him to location 637 so he could do something with him. I'm not sure what but with the evil glint in his eyes, I don't think it'll be pretty for Phantom."

They all agreed silently and edged closer to the building. They watched all the boy's movements slowly and one huffed, "So he's dressed back as that human boy? Wow. Pretty stupid."

Some called an agreement and Agent H looked at his watch, "It's time boys. Get all the children out but leave Phantom to my group. We'll handle him. Understood?" Nods were from all the agents and he smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

"And now to present the Casper High Football Team!" Jazz said proudly. Suddenly, a part of the gym's room collapsed into the middle of the court. Gasps were heard and everyone looked up. The Guys In White were there. Coming in with ropes attached to the ceiling. They slid down with ease and reported to their spots. Some pointed their weapons at boy with no hesitation to his surroundings.

Screams of panic were heard from the school and they darted to the nearest exits. Sam and Tucker stared shocked at agents and went to cover their half ghost friend.

One agent came out of the group of agents and clicked a button on his wrist. As on command Danny froze and looked at his hands, whispering out loud, "I'm back in their hands."

Sam paused and stared scaredly at him, noticing the red color surrounding his pupil, "No. You can't! You're still with us."

"Not for long," He replied back, no emotion dripping out of his words.

"Come Phantom. This would be less difficult if you come forcelessly," Agent H smiled.

Danny still sat frozen until he shook his head, "I-I'm not yours."

He shrugged, "Very well then. You had your chance. Attack." The group of men around him, burst to life, running up the bleachers, towards the defenceless boy.

Danny's eyes glowed a bright green and he stood up. Tucker's wide eyes stared at halfa and put his hands on his shoulders, trying to make him sit, "What are you doing?"

He smiled proudly, "What I was born to do," He shot out of his seat and into the sky. His hands glowed a dark green at the agents, "Have a nice trip!" He shot them down, one by one, til they fell off.

Sam watched as her best friend did what he loved, ghost fighting. He shot everyone down, quickly, making no mistakes. What she failed to see, was the agent behind the hybrid attempting to shoot him down.

All the teens around the exits watched as one of their loser classmate, flew out of his seat, and started to shoot the white suited men down. They stared surprisedly at this. _Fenton was a hero?_ Kept buzzing through their head.

"Why don't you show everyone who you really are?" The sneaking agent shouted and blasted the flying boy. He screamed and he glowed while he plummeted to the ground. The court's wood broke on contact with him, making everything crack beneath him. They glowing subsided showing a blue and green eyed boy with black and white hair. He managed to pick himself up only to fail and drop himself on the cracked wood.

The agents, after recovering the ghost's attacks, surround him pointing their weapons at him. He moaned and his eyes shut, trying to make the pain disappear.

"Daniel Phantom. You are coming back to base to see what our Sargent wants to do with you," Danny couldn't argue since the pain was already killing him.

"Let go of him!" Sam screamed and tried to push the large men away from her friend. Tucker followed behind, doing the same.

The agents laughed loudly, pushing the teens away quickly, "You two think you could fight us? Besides your friend is a ghost. He must be contained."

Tears slipped out of Sam's eyes, making her eyes red, "Please. He's my best friend."

"Sorry darling. But you'll never see him again. Say good bye," He smirked at the crying girl. She fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. All the agents had to have a peek of the sobbing girl in front of them. They craned their necks, trying to get a good look.

Danny slowly opened his eyes to see all the agents looking at something other than him. He bit his lip, sucking up the pain, and willed himself to disappear into the wood below him. He slipped away from them and phased behind the bleachers. No one could see him from here at least and it gave him a chance to see an injuries on his body.

Few cuts from the wood and little bruises from the blasts, but nothing to majorly hurt him.

The agents however finally took their eyes off the goth girl to the hole they were surrounding and gasped. They had just been distracted enough, to let their prey get away. He was nowhere to be found, but knowing that he couldn't have gotten far ave the agents reassurance.

"Search for Phantom," Agent H shouted. The men went to action, running around searching for any traces of the halfa.

Tucker pulled Sam out of the way, leading them to the exit of where the students had left. They ran out into the dark hallway and soon Tucker pulled them both inside a janitor closet.

Sam stumbled in before sitting in a corner and putting both of headbands on the side of her face, "I hope we gave him a long enough distraction. I wonder where he is anyway."

On command, Danny phased into the small room sitting beside both of them. They jumped back, startled by this interruption but calmed and hugged the boy.

After hugging, Sam gave a big smile, "Thank goodness you're okay. You are okay right?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. But we have to get out of here. They're going to try and find me. Take me back to that..."

Tucker nodded, "But how. There must be agents all around the school, looking for your butt. We can't get past them!"

Sam frowned, "Have you been listening at all to your life? Danny is a ghost. He can phase us out of here to his house. There we can try and see if we can throw off their jobs a little."

He gave a nervous laugh, "I knew that...just testing you guys."

"Right," Sam said sarcastically. She turned to Danny, "We need to get out of here and go to your home. There we can try and see if we can by ourselves time to think of a plan to save you."

He nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"What's the report?" The Sargent said over the GiW communication system.

They didn't answer immediately, hesitating to tell their boss the bad news. Agent H took a breath and closed his eyes, "We sort of lost him."

"YOU WHAT? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" He screamed.

"We um had him but this girl was distracting us and he got away," H said.

"Sometimes I wonder why I have you agents that can't do a SIMPLE job for me. Okay. Find him and track him. Don' come back until you have him, unconscious or not."

"Yes sir."

He looked back at his agents and pointed behind them, "Go out and search for Phantom. We are not allowed back until we have him."

They nodded and scurried away, guns in both hands. Sighing, Agent H put a hand to his temple. This could never get easy.

* * *

"Hurry!" Sam pushed Tucker forward into the house. They had just arrived at Fenton Works, Danny phased the door open allowing entrance into his home. There were no signs of his parents, thankfully, and rushed to the lab. Tucker immediately opened the metal door connected to the ghost shield and started to trigger it, so that somehow it went against anything using ecto energy.

"Okay, so we have a couple minutes before they start coming here and asking questions," Sam said, tapping her chin. "We need to protect Danny no matter what."

Danny nodded and felt a wave of nausea hit him. He backed up against the wall and gave out a small moan. The world spun around him, giving him a worse feeling in his brain. Sam noticed his retreat and approached him. She noticed his sweaty, clammy face and sensed what was wrong.

"Tucker! Danny's in pain," Sam shouted across the room. He looked up from his work and ran towards them. He put a hand carefully to the halfa's head, feeling major heat conduct into his palm.

"He's heating up!" He said loudly. He pointed upstairs. "Go get some ice for his head. We don't need him sick now."

She nodded and rushed up the steps.

Tucker edged the halfa towards a stretcher across the room, hoping to see if the boy wouldn't faint. After helping him there, the geek watched him jump onto it, his face towards the wall.

Danny continued to whimper, closing his eyes to silence the pain. He grabbed his legs, forming a ball, and hoped it would stop. It didn't. It only got worse.

By the time Sam had arrived back to the lab, Danny was completely wet. Sweat was sucked into his shirt and on his pants. His face was paler than normal and his his warmth was 20 degrees hotter than before. She almost dropped the ice bag she was holding. He looked terrible. Like he could die out of nowhere.

"Stay with us Danny. Don't give up," Sam whispered and placed the freezing bag on his forehead. He relaxed a little before falling limp.

Sam bit her tongue from crying out. The African American boy placed a hand on her shoulder slowly. "He's okay Sam. I'm not sure what's happening but he's strong. He can do anything."

She nodded and turned away. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

"He's not here Agent H. Should we tell Agent 19 and his group to come back?" Agent U asked.

The man nodded, "Yes. He probably left the campus. Returned to his home to find a nice place to hide. But he can't hide for long. Round up everyone and tell them to search around Amity Park. We'll attack Fenton Work at 10."

Agent U rushed furiously out of the evacuated building, seeking to fulfill his master's orders. Many other stood there, their chins up and their backs straight, ready for any command to spring in their way.

He waved them away, "You may do as I said. Search around Amity for the boy. Meet at the Fenton's at 10 sharp."

They nodded, scurrying away.

Agent H went to a window and looked outside. It was becoming dark, signalling a storm was approaching. Bad things were about to happen, and it would be the cause of someone's actions that soon it was going to be chaos. On command, lightning was erupted in the sky, it's sound following after.

* * *

"How's Danny?" Tucker asked from the computer. Sam shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't see her.

"He's still burning up. He hasn't changed from last time," She whispered, afraidly. The boy in front of her, hadn't made a move signalling he was doing well or if he going to wake up soon. No sounds, no moans, or whimpers. Was he really okay?

He nodded, "I wonder what's happening to him."

She sighed, continuing to glance at the pale boy, "So do I."

* * *

Little cliffhanger. I have a couple more chapter til I'm done with this story. I'm so happy with all my fans and reviews about it. I never knew it would have this many fans! Thank you so much and keep reading! Chapter 11 still to come!


	11. Battle

**Chapter 11: Battle**

Danny still wasn't awake.

"Tucker I'm worried. Danny hasn't woken up yet. And it's been 8 hours. He should of woke up by now," Sam said, her voice faltering. She placed her hand on her unconsious friend's body feeling extreme heat. She backed up her hand and sighed loudly.

Tucker walked up to her and frowned, "I know. I'm worried too."

"Sam? Tucker? Is Danny awake?" Mrs. Fenton asked from the top of the stairs.

The Fentons had arrived hours ago, stunned to see that their boy was lying limp on a stretcher and that the government was after him. They decided to give him time, since probably Danny was extremely tired.

"He's still sleeping," Tucker replied.

"Okay. Would you like cookies? I'm making a fresh batch now," She answered back.

"Sure Mrs. Fenton." Her footsteps echoed away from the door, growing fainter.

He put a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes, "What's going to happen soon? Danny isn't awake to fight the government and their take him! What are we going to do?"

"Wait," Sam simply replied. She looked at the boy beside her waiting for him to wake.

* * *

_Danny's eyes opened to a white never ending world. He stood up and searched for any of his family or anyone to talk to._

_"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" He almost shouted. He was desperate to see his family. He didn't want to be alone. Was he captured?_

_"You're not captured. You're safe. Home and secure," The voice sounded happy and it had a tone of laughter._

_He looked around himself for the voice. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm you silly!" _

_He paused, "Me? But I'm me."_

_"No you're not. I'm you too. Your past self. I gave you those memories slowly so you wouldn't be caught off. You were so desperate for them that...it was actually kinda funny," The voice laughed._

_"Can I see you? I don't want to talk to empty space," As in seconds a boy appeared in front of him. He looked exactly like the picture at the cell. Pure white hair. Neon green eyes. A black and white jumpsuit. And a determined look on his face._

_"This good for you?" He grinned. The boy nodded._

_"You are me," He spoke at last._

_The white haired boy smiled, "Of course I am. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were never lying. That chip in your arm, or our arm, was preventing me from giving you pieces of memory. But after that chip was disabled shortly in the government facility, you know when you broke free of the controlling part of the chip, that gave me a chance to give you your first piece of your past."_

_"So what happens now?" Danny asked._

_Past Danny looked away, "I'm not sure. I just needed to talk to you. The government will be coming at 10 to attack Fenton Works. You need to be ready."_

_"How? I can't even use my powers. Well I can use them, but I don't know alot about __them. I can only use my ghost ray!" Danny complained._

_"__I know. But that's why this is going to happen," The boy approached Danny slowly and put a hand to his head, "I"m giving you our memories. You'll be back to our old selves. Except for the appearance of course."_

_He smiled, "Thank you...um...me."_

_"No problem. Good luck," He whispered and Danny was shot into the white sky._

* * *

"danny...dannny...Danny?" Sam said, seeing her friend's blue eyes slowly open. He stared back at her and shot himself into the sitting position.

"I remember," He realized. He looked at his worried friend, "I REMEMBER!" He screamed loudly, bracing Sam into a hug.

"You what?" She asked.

"I remember everything from my past. My childhood, teenage years and you guys. I remember," He whispered, his eyes shut tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Sam you want a cookie?" Tucker asked from the stairs. He was chomping on a cookie when he saw Danny awake. He dropped it and quickly ran over beside them. "What happened?" Danny let go of Sam and smiled widely at him.

"Tuck. I remember," Tucker froze before hugging his friend tightly.

"Congratulations dude!" He said.

He paused, "But there's trouble."

Both teens raised their eyebrows and spoke at once, "Trouble?"

He breathed, "The Guys in White are attacking Fenton Works at 10."

* * *

"Time?" Agent H asked, his binocular vision staring at the house before him. It was almost pitch black outside and the breaths of his teammates echoed all around him. They were prepared; More than 5 weapons on each agent and a watch for emergencies. There were 3 helicopters flying around for their command and 4 tanks filled with ectoplasm energy. And for safety they had evacuated everyone from a 500 yard radius from the Fenton's, offering a vacation worth for a week. Everything was set.

"9:52," An agent replied.

He smiled, "Perfect. Just a few minutes and we attack. They'll never know what hit them."

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Fenton asked. He had a weapon blazing in both hands, ready to blast anything keeping him from his family.

"Sure are Mr. Fenton!" Tucker grinned holding up a ecto ray.

"Wow Jack. Have you been more serious lately?" Mrs. Fenton asked from behind him.

He shook his head, "No one endangers the Fentons. And plus I'm loving your new cookies."

She smiled, "Anything for my squeaky-cheeks!" She looked around the living room, searching for her other baby boy, "Where's Danny?"

"Here!" Danny ran down the stairs towards his family and friends. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'm just so relieved I remember. If only I could fix my appearance, everything could go back to normal!"

Sam smiled at her friend, "If only. Now let's kick government butt!"

They marched to the windows, trying to find little objects moving around buildings. The continued to stare until an alarm sounded.

"What's that Dad?" Danny whispered, his eyes wide searching for any life around the room.

"That's if a vehicle or machine is close enough to the house that it would cause danger to us. Something must be closing in," He said quickly walking to a picture frame of the family and flipping its screen up. A red button appeared in its place. He pressed it and said, "Information of alarm."

_"Information of alarm: Helicopters approaching. Repeat, helicopters approaching. Also, machine tanks filled with ectoplasm is surrounding, 300 yards," _The voice said to the huge man.

He frowned and turned towards his family, "Let's prepare. They're arriving shortly."

"All they want is me. I hate doing this to you guys," Danny muttered, looking away.

Mrs. Fenton went to her son and put a hand to his shoulder, "Don't think that. They do want you but we can stop them. After all the people have the right to make a change."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"It's okay baby. Now do what you need to stop them. We'll have your back," He nodded and walked outside, his hands wide opened, signalling them to come out.

Groups of men came out of the shadows their leader in view. Agent H smiled widely at the halfa's way of making them appear. He put both hands together and tightened his lips, "Ahhh. Phantom. How cocky are you? Coming outside alone and defendless."

He frowned, "You people are really crazy. You bring in helicopters and tanks just to capture me?"

The man's smile faltered, "You are the key to changing the world. You're priceless. We could do so many more things to change the world just because of you."

"Wow. I never knew I could do that. Well I don't care. Where's your boss anyway?" Danny asked, a smirk perking his lips.

"He's-" Agent H started, but soon a helicopter flew overhead loudly, interrupting him. Both peered up at it, Danny's eyes widening.

A man walked near the open door and held up a bullhorn. He had the box near his mouth and spoke loudly, trying to drown out the helicopter's machine sounds, "Right here!"

The copter landed near the house were thankfully no one was at. Men jumped out of the double doors, holding-as usual-ectoplasmic guns. The Sargent walked in front of the crowd, his smile evilish as ever.

"Hello Phantom," He taunted.

Danny backed up a bit, his eyes full of fear, "W-Why are you here?"

He raised an eyebrow at him, "We own you remember? You belong to the government. Besides, the way you've been acting...I think its time to end you. I won't the human race get poisoned by ghost ectoplasm like you."

"I'm not a piece of ectoplasm. Well actually I am, but I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I'm the good guy!" He argued.

The Sargent laughed, "Right. You're nothing to us. Just a waste of human DNA," He brought up a weapon behind him and blasted the boy in the chest, rocketing him towards the brick building. Dust cleared out of the way showing the halfa on his knees, clutching his stinging chest and huffing for breath.

Seeing this made a smile appear, "There's plenty more where that came from."

Danny held on to the building and pulled himself up on his shaky feet. His eyes glowed a fierce green and blue and he launched himself towards the army of ghost hunters.

* * *

"We have to help him! He's going to get killed!" Sam screamed. She was biting her lip so hard, she could feel the blood soaking up in her tongue. She desperately wanted to run outside and help him but he had a plan and she had to trust him.

"Not yet. Wait til he gives the signal," Jazz whispered, looking through the curtains of the window. She was as afraid as Sam. She didn't want to see her brother get killed.

She watched as Danny flew quickly towards the group of men, a smile of cockyness covering his lower face. He flew gracefully, shooting a couple of times, never making a mistake towards them. The agents blocked or ran out of the way of the balls of energy, but neither of them gave up.

"Give up?" He smiled, hovering above them.

"Never Phantom. Are you stupid at your powers or are you trying not to hurt us?" One of them spat.

Danny tapped his chin playfully, deciding on what to do, "Um. The second one. I'm good remember?"

"Well so are we! Start up 675-ETD," He shouted behind him.

A metal tank appeared around a building and shot a red beam at its target. Danny screamed as he was blasted into a building, debris following after him. The tall structure crumbled and it collasped.

Sam stared at it as it happened and immediately ran outside towards the destroyed mess of bricks and wood. She started to dig furiously, hoping to find her friend. Salty tears slipped down her face and fell onto the brick under neither her. She screamed his name repeated, hoping for an answer but failing.

The Fentons and Tucker ran outside, every single one holding a face of horror.

Jack frowned and turned to the white suited agents around them and screamed, "What is wrong with the government these days? You killed him!"

The Sargent shrugged, not being able to hide his smile. "It's better if its like this."

"Why you..." He angerly said, ready to grab the man and strangle him but a force interruped him from doing that.

A wave of green light stood in front of him, blinding everyone for a second. As it dimmed it showed the unbruised form of Danny. He smiled. "Didn't even hurt."

The family behind him felt relieve enter them, making them relax. They held up their blazing weapons ready to attack behind their hero.

The Sargent frowned. He didn't have to worry about being outnumbered since that family was outnumbered already but he didn't really want to kill the humans. He wasn't that crazy. He wanted to get rid of that ghost manfestation in front of them. But how? He smiled as a plan formed in his head.

He pointed at them, "You'll regret this Phantom."

* * *

Valerie frowned as she flipped around her magazine, searching for something fun to do. Her father was working and her friends were out of town. What could she do?

She felt terrible about what she had done to Danny a few days ago. She already felt bad about it before she did it. He should of been furious, not forgiving! She huffed and dug her face in her pillow. There was nothing to do.

Suddenly the house shook. She raised her head for danger and ran towards the window. Searching for any difference in the area, she decided to fly out in her suit.

Summoning the familiar battle suit, she changed quickly and jumped out the window, her hover board catching her instantly. She flew around her neighborhood and decided on searching the rest of the town.

A flash of green light told her where the shaking was located. Valerie squinted, trying to make her vision anymore clearer. She looked at the streets before widening her eyes. It was at the Fentons!

She flew as quick as possible towards the street, before hiding behind a billboard. She glanced in front of her and saw the damage. A destoryed house and tanks? Helicopters? _What's happening_, she thought.

Looking down, she spotted hundreds of men that wore white suits and she immediately knew them as the Guys in White. The people they were facing were...the Fentons and Sam and Tucker?

"Woah," She whispered.

"You'll regret this Phantom," A man spoke outloud. She couldn't identify which one spoke but she could tell it was the man in front of everyone. The boss.

"Not unless I interrupt," She uttered. She ran from behind the billboard and summonded her flying board. She pressed a button on the board which blasted the men underneith her.

Shouts of surprise were heard but no screaming told her that she hadn't hurt anyone.

Valerie landed near the Fentons and gave a wide smile. "I heard something and thought I'd investigate," She explained quickly.

Danny gave a grin at her, "Don't worry. The more the merrier."

"Enough!" The Sargent screamed. His red, angered face told everything. He was upset. He pointed at them, and yelled one last word. "ATTACK!"

Danny and his army braced themselves for the upcoming war. His knees buckled but that didn't stop him. He launched himself towards the group of men and blasted them down; weapons and everything.

He continued to blast them down, not caring what would happen to his family nor himself. He wasn't going to be taken again. Not again.

Sam watched the whole thing unravel in front of her. Danny shooting towards the the middle of the government. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton trying to destory the large machines, holding massive amounts of energy. Tucker and Jazz shooting the closest agents around him. Valerie shooting everything that was against Danny; men, tanks, and helicopters.

What was Sam doing? Nothing. She was afraid. Terrible afraid. She was never afraid, but for some reason...she was.

She knew she had to be apart of the action. She hated being on the sidelines. It wasn't her.

Sam bit her lip and stood up, sucking up all the nerves in her body. She grabbed her way and started her way into the mess of war.

* * *

Danny screamed as he was banged into the concrete underneith him. Stinging sensations left by the hit were all around his back, making him jolt and gasp a couple times. Laughing from the 'good' agents erupted around him, giving him bits of worry.

"What's that? Can Phantom not handle us?" One agents taunted. More waves of laughter were created, making Danny feel slightly embarassed. He was Danny Phantom, Amity Park's greatest hero after all!

"I c-can handle it. But are you t-this weak?" He spat at them. Many men frowned at him causing him to rethink about his words carefully.

One agent walked further than the others, a deep glare printed on his face. "Really, now? You can't even handle us! You can barely get on your feet without stumbling. What do you call that?"

The halfa frowned. It was true. He couldn't even get up without falling a little towards his face. He held himself on a crumbled piece of debris, holding his stomache before opening his eyes wide. "I CALL THAT MY PLAN!"

They continued to laugh at the boy until he flew towards the leader and grabbed him, throwing him into a wall. The man screamed as he was taken from the ground and was catapulted towards building. He fell down and felt a warm oozy liquid droop from his side. He touched it and could tell what it was. Blood.

"Why you!?" He screamed, standing up and facing the hybrid. He had his hands out in a strangling motion, attempting to kill the boy.

Danny gave a wicked smile at him. "What am **I** to much for you?"

The men around him, whispered quickly on how to handle the situation. Alot of them backed up, afraid of dying that fast or getting hurt like their friend. Some hestiated but many stood firmly in the crowd, showing they wanted to fight.

"We'll bring you to the ground Phantom!" One shouted.

"You'll be ours soon!" Another screamed.

Danny stratched his head impatiently. "Um...I don't think I'm going to be anyone's soon."

"Danny!" Someone shouted. He looked to the right of him trying to remember who's voice it was. Then it hit him.

A look of horror struck him as he flew as fast as he could to that voice. He ignored all the blasts coming from down below but focused on his flying.

He stopped himself when he saw his mom and dad strapped to the wall, binded by ectoplasm goo, their bodies unable to move. Soon Jazz was captured and so were Sam, Tucker and Valerie. He flew over to them and desperately tried to pull the goo off the wall.

He blasted it and grabbed it, which didn't work. He started to panic but as soon as he was going to make another move, he was grabbed and pulled back away from his family. He screamed as he was pulled all the way towards the agents, landing on his stomach a few feet away.

Danny struggled in the binds, discovering he couldn't break free.

"Calm Phantom. Calm. You don't want something accidentally happening to your parents right?" The hyrbid looked up at them, a face of anger expressing what he was feeling.

"Let them go!" He shouted. He attempted to get up but failed and fell onto his back. Chuckles broke out but were silenced as the Sargent put up a gloved hand up.

"You know...I've been wanting to try something the day you left my labratory. I've been waiting to use it at the right time. And I guess its the right time," He looked at the agents behind him and said, "Hold him down."

They did as they were told. They grabbed the halfa's wrists and feel holding him firmly down on the ground.

Danny tried to use his natural ghost strength to break free but only to fail again. He screamed "Let go of me!" multiple times but nothing ever happened.

The Sargent approached him and gave a wicked smile. He pulled out his black liquid, which was in already in syringe form, and leaned closer to the boy, "Good bye Phantom."

He put the pluncher on the same shoulder where it all first started and pulled the plunger down. The black liquid entered the boy's veins and travelled all around his body.

Danny just felt a cool sensation until it started hurting. Bad. He bit his lip, trying to fight out the screams desperately trying to get out. Pain errupted on his side, making him jolt in pain. He finally released a death sounding scream into the air before opening his glowing eyes and using his vocals more.

He jumped everytime more feeling of pain kicked him in a random spot. Soon he lost track of time of how long he had been screaming.

Soon the pain got worse. But for some reason...Danny felt stronger. His eyes glowed a intense green but still electricity flowed all over his body. He jolted more until white light over whelmed him and his body.

* * *

There's one more chapter left! But anyway the story will be finished soon. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I didn't know this story would ever get this popular. Thank you ever so much!

Please review. Guess on what's going to happen or please review and tell me how you feel about this story. I need some people's opinions about it. Really do ^_^

Thanks and until the next installment of Who Am I?!


	12. Normal

**Author's notes on the bottom of page***

* * *

**Chapter 12: Normal**

The flash of white light blinded the crowd, making it unable for them to see anything through it. Danny's family couldn't watch as their youngest child was screaming, as if he was being torn, limb by limb.

The light soon decreased and left a crowd full of gasps. Even Sam and Tucker stared in awe.

Danny was on the floor but wasn't dressed anymore as his normal self. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit. His hair totally white, no sign of any black streaks. He opened his bright green eyes and placed a hand on his head from dizziness. He noticed that everyone staring at him and he frowned, "What are you staring at?"

An agent pointed at him without saying a word. Danny looked down and his eyes brightened. He was in his DP suit. He was normal. He was. Normal. Normal. It felt like a fake taste in his mouth. As if it was unreal. He felt so used to being a joined person that being ghost felt totally different.

Danny looked over at the group of men a few yards away from them and helped himself up. He looked over at the expressions of the crowd before look over at his arm. He turned his arm intangible and finally felt the chip's effects disappear from his body. Carefully, he pulled it out and threw it on the floor, smashing it with his boot.

"Guess I'm not yours anymore," Danny muttered and shook his head. He looked back at his family, who had eyes filled with hope. He hovered over to them and quickly made an ice slide, so that they could slide down with ease. He blasted the goo with his ectoplasm which dissolved away instantly. One by one his family and friends were save from harm and were down, stretching their legs and givng him a big hug.

Sam hugged him the hardest, giving words of happiness to see him back in his normal state.

He agreed to whatever she said but continued to watch the agents, who were now noticing what was happening. He walked away from them as the Sargent took a step, a determined look clouding his face.

"We're not done that easily Phantom. Don't get your hopes up," He uttered. His troops got ready to attack, ecto weapons charged and ready to go, when Danny gave an evil smirk in their direction.

"Who ever in the world said we're done?" He mocked and glanced over his shoulder, "Cover your ears," He whispered. They nodded and cupped their ears hard. Danny turned back and took a breath. He let ecto energy release into his vocals before releasing them towards the group of people.

Danny felt the build of inner energy dissipate every second, but he still put as much power as he could into his abiltiy. The energy soon disappeared and left the hybrid tired. He felt to his knees, panting from all the energy he had used seconds ago. Black spots were in his eyes, preventing him from seeing his hands or anything around them.

Familar white rings engulfed him, turning him into his human half, Danny Fenton. That told a signal to his friends and family that he wasn't okay. They rushed to him, crowding over his limpish body. Maddie put the boy's head on her lap and put a small hand to his temple. She could feel a small headache form but it wasn't life threatening. She pushed his dark hair back, trying to comfort him.

Danny opened his blue eyes and looked at the people around him. He tried to speak only to fail and notice how dry his throat was. He quieted down and looked up as his mom, her finger's playing with his hair slowly.

"T-Thanks," He rasped and fell limp.

Maddie and everyone watched as their hero fell unconsious in his mother's arms. She played with his hair for a few more seconds before handing her husband the boy. Jack cradled him and brought him close to his chest. He had to make sure that Danny was well. All that mattered was him right now.

"Go," She whispered to him and pushed him away. He gave a firm nod and darted out of the way, towards the untouched Fenton Works.

They all watched the big man carry away the hybrid, some eyes filled with hope. Maddie finally looked at their surroundings and saw what Danny's ability actually did.

More building were destroyed in the blast and many helicopters and tanks were busted or dented inside and couldn't be used anymore. People on the other hand were scattered all over the place. On the debris, ontop of almost crumbling buildings, and farther away from their previous spot.

Little ants of whitecoats could barely stand up without falling helplessly to the ground. The Sargent was the only one who could actually stand up without any falling. He stumbled a bit but was able to take baby steps. He looked around himself and felt something hit him.

They had lost.

His mouth hung open a bit at this. They had lost...to a ghost. They had never done this. They had so many victories, he had lost count in the hundreds. But this...this was their first loss.

He stared at all the damage which smacked him in the face and told him everything. Phantom had won.

The Sargent looked as his injured men and frowned, "We've lost."

They stared at him, and closed their eyes in understanding. Losing was bad to them.

The large man looked back at Phantom's friends and stared at them before shouting, "We've lost. You can keep Phantom. He's isn't worth this anymore. But be warned that we shall attack another day. This isn't the end of us. Just you wait."

Maddie gave a furious nod at him and watched him turn to his crew.

He looked back at his agents and whispered, "Time to go home."

* * *

"Danny? I'm not sure if you can hear this but I'm proud of what you've become. You're a hero. A savior. You risked everything just for us. I love you," Jack said to his unconsious son. The boy didn't respond as he knew but continued to craddle the boy on his lap.

It was a cold night, which gave Danny some shivers. Jack didn't want to go inside just yet, just incase his family needed him, he would spring into action. But he had to remain with his son.

The man put the boy closer to him, trying to block some temperature from entering into his body. The boy had goosebumps all over his body from the cold, but it didn't stop him from putting him closer and closer. The boy started to wiggle sightly in his arms from the cold and he hugged him tight.

"Calm down Danny. Please...um...Daddy's here?" He whispered softly. As if it told him, Danny settled down and pressed his head into his father's chest. Jack smiled and hugged him tight, "Daddy will never leave you. I promise son."

* * *

Sam and Tucker watched as back-up helicopters picked every single man from the small war. They climbed the long ladders into the army style copters and took off quickly. Before all the helicopters could shut their doors, one of them held the Sargent, who's eyes peirced the halfa's family. He turned away and the door shut tight.

After the last one vanished Tucker gave one huge sign of relief, jumping up in the air. He hugged Sam and gave a slight scream, "Finally! We've won. Danny's ours! And he's normal!"

Maddie walked up to the teens and nodded, "Now first to find my husband and Danny. If I knew him he wouldn't go home since he would want to know if something happened to us. So he should be nearby. Let's go find him."

They walked together towards the Fenton home a few yards away and found some orange fabric in a nearby ally. They peeked inside and smiled as they saw Jack cuddle his son.

He looked up and gave a big smile and looked at the shivering boy, "Come on, let's go home. Danny's getting cold."

They walked home quietly, without saying another word to disturb the peaceful boy. They climbed up the steps and settled into the living room. Jazz ran to a closet to get her brother a cozy blanket and Maddie went to the kitchen to make the group some hot chocolate.

Soon hours passed until everyone continued to gather around Danny, eying him constantly.

No one could believe what had happened. It had been 7 months and he was okay. He had his memory back and his full powers of being a human and ghost. It felt weird. And to think that only a few days ago, Sam and Tucker had discovered him at school and began to look into it. But now everything was over.

Finally Danny opened his right eye slowly. His blue eye scanned the room and glanced all around. Before he could move, Sam ran up to him and hugged him tight.

Danny gave a wheez at this intrusion and his eyes opened wide. He phased from her grip and landed behind the sofa. He looked at her with a curious face. "You okay Sam?" His voice was a little hoarse but still understandable.

She blushed a bit and nodded. She went back to her seat and stared from there.

Tucker walked up to him and gave him a high five. He gave a quick recap of what happened after he blacked out and Danny gave a sign of relief.

"No more of those stupid agents. I was hating them," They all laughed and his parents approached him.

They gave him a huge hug which lasted for a couple moments before they let go. Maddie smiled, "I'm glad your okay Danny. I was worried what you were about to do during that little battle."

He returned the smile immediately, "Don't worry, I always have a plan. I'm not crazy."

They all laughed for a while before the halfa stood up, stretching. He yawned and scratched his head, "Is there something to eat? I'm dying!"

Jazz was about to speak when she closed her mouth. Her parents had a surprise for him! She didn't want to ruin it.

"Yes son. We, me and your mom, make ya something to make your health return to standard vitals," He grinned and brought out a medium sized bottle filled with a glowing dark green hue from behind him. He handed it to his son, who shivered on contact. He looked at it for a moment, clueless. "What is it?"

"It's a drink especially for you, made with pure ecto energy and some ghost and human vitamins. Don't worry, we've tested it and found that it safe and drinkable," His mother replied before her husband could speak a word. He looked at her smiling and nudged the boy.

"Go ahead. It won't hurt you. It may feel cold but its good," He gave a little thumbs up towards his direction.

Danny smiled and lifted the cup to his lips. He tilted the cup upwards, making the green liquid pour down his throat. Taking a few gulps, he realized it didn't taste that bad! In a matter of minutes the cup was empty of its contents. He gave a satified smile and returned the empty cup.

He felt his energy return in a matter of seconds and his face flushed with color.

His mom smiled, "Good, I presume?" He nodded.

"That was actually pretty good," He replied. He sat down on the couch and looked around, searching for something familiar, "What time is it?"

Mr. Fenton looked at the wristwatch on his wrist, "6:02 a.m."

Danny grinned, "Well I'm not tired anymore. Can we do something fun?"

Sam and Tucker smiled at each other and stood up immediately, "Yes! All we've done is watch you sleep! Let's do something fun!" Tucker said giddy. He went to his best friend and tugged on his arm. The halfa smiled and stood up quickly, excitement in his eyes.

"Doomed?" Danny asked.

"Doomed," His friend confirmed. They both rushed upstairs, Danny flying up the wall and Tucker taking the stairs. Everyone laughed at them quickly and saw Danny appear in seconds from the kitchen, holding a bag of chips. He looked at them and finished the chips on his fingers, "What? Even half ghosts need food," He walked up the stairs slowly, disappearing from view.

Everyone sighed.

Sam smiled. Somethings could never change... but everything was normal. Danny was back to normal, his memory back and his ability to transform to his ghost or human side. Everything was fixed...for now. The Guys in White would attack again in the near future...but why worry about that now? She gave one loud sigh before following Valerie up the stairs towards the busy boys above.

* * *

THE END OF WHO AM I? Should I make a sequel? I won't know if you don't review!

I would like to take the time to thank every review/favorite/follow I got for this story. I've chose a few reviews that kind of caught my attention. I don't want to do them all or that would be alot of work. Sorry :]

Thank you for the following people that favorited: **2288smile, Asia the Jester, Blake Kenchin, DannyPhantomluver2, FanGirlStephie, HalfafanD, Hummingbird101, Immortal-Puppet-Otaku, Kyuubi No Tenshi, Lily Fenton Phantom, Militia the Hedgehog, PS2wizard, Phantom's-Apprentice96, Remus Lavinia, Sazdx, SonicDaxter22, Spotty178, The-girl-with-purple-eyes, The Literary Lord, bluephantomwolf, forever-stained-crimson, greenie14, omega1753**

Thank you for the following people that followed: **1dgrayman, 2288smile, AdamantiumDragoness, Bananahsplit, Blade Kenchin, CaptainOzone, Casera Phantom, DanniFenton14, DannyPhantomluver2, DetectiveLion, Elle Aitch, Em-ster 9-1-1, Emo respect and love, HalfafanD, IAmTheDaydreamer, Immortal-Puppet-Otaku, Lethamis, Lily Fenton Phantom, MickeyNC, Mina-the-owl, PS2wizard, Phantom's-Apprentice96, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi-Cat, Ruby Connersdottir, Sazdx, ShyKylee, Simply One Heck Of A Maid, SonicDaxter22, Spotty128, The-girl-with-purple-eyes, Trinitbob12, Umbra Wolfe, Universal808, Victory4Zim, forever-stained-crimson, katanne92813, kh39, lozfan1000, omega1753, rosetta17, shikibo, syd004, thegirlinthewindow, tsukinopen, writers-block-Bgone**

I would love to thank everyone that reviewed in the past. You guys give me so much support when you review I'm not even kidding. Thanks so much, I just wish I could give you all hugs :'] That's how happy I am.

I'm going to answer some reviews. Look out for yours!(No particular order!)

**fanficfantasies: **Thanks. So do I too. Sometimes I wonder why I wrote this story -_-

**Lily Fenton Phantom:** Thanks for the encouraging words :]

**DanniFenton14:** Thanks. I do my best to describe xDD

**PS2wizard:** He sure doesn't remember! Well...not til now. The Sargent is the leader of the Guys In White.

**Spotty128: **Yep. Stupid government and their problems with experimenting with ghosts. Thank goodness we actually don't have a Guys In White in the world. That would be BAD.

**thegirlinthewindow: **Thanks. This plot was actually difficult to make.

**FirestarterX: **You'll find out what the gunk is in this chapter. I think you already read it though since this is last xDD

**SayImAwesome:** Well thank you VERY much.

**ChopSuzi: **He's VERY demented.

**Lucy Case: **You're so...on the line ;D

**Morphixgirl:** I'm sad its the last one too. Unless I make a sequel or something.

**Starnight11: **Yeah I've seen my errors but I've been to busy to change them. Way to go on having a 'good eye'.

Thank you everyone for all the support!


End file.
